


The Force of Fate

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incomplete, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> I wrote, then took several pages, decided they didn't fit with the story I wanted to tell, copy/pasted them to create a new story, then went off and wrote that. I did this at least 4 times, but those are only the stories I've kept. I know I did it more than that, but this has been a little over a year in the making. And you know what? I don't think I'm done yet. But 30 pages in, here's all I have thus far.  
> The rating falls between PG-13 and R, I decided to play it safe and go with an R rating. Oh, and George Lucas owns Star Wars. Duh.

  
Author's notes: The first part is slightly canon to the events of The Phantom Menace. Key phrase is slightly (this is AU, after all)  


* * *

Obi-Wan went to one of the cabins for sleep. There were only three, and he and Qui-Gon were switching out for one of them to take shifts to protect the queen. He didn’t understand how she and all of her handmaidens fit in one room. Hell, he didn’t understand why she needed so many. This ship wasn’t exactly large. He lay down and closed his eyes, calming himself before drifting off to sleep. Unknown to him he began to toss and turn as his nightmares returned and he sat up in a cold sweat no more than an hour after laying down, “Are you okay, Jedi?” A handmaiden was next to the bed, her hand on his brow, “You were yelling.”

The young Jedi took several deep breaths and centered himself, “I-I’m fine. I am sorry to disturb you, handmaiden.”

“I’d say I’m more concerned than disturbed. Are you sure you are alright?”

“I will be fine,” he said.

“Do all Jedi lie to those that ask them questions? You are not fine, you look as though you have seen a ghost.”

He looked up at her, “I am sorry. I have nightmares sometimes.”

“Of what, if I may ask?”

“My…my past.”

“It sounds like you are ashamed of it.”

“Jedi aren’t supposed to remember their past. We are not to feel emotions like others do.”

“That sounds like a dreadful existence,” she said, “I have a terribly sad past, but I remember it vividly.” She sat down on his bed and continued, “When I was nine my parents were killed in an uprising.”

Obi-Wan stared at this young woman. She was quite beautiful, if he allowed himself to stare at her. As beautiful as…the queen? “I am sorry you have to live with that, your majesty.”

She looked up in surprise, “H-how did you know?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out. You and she look identical, if you overlook the makeup.” And I’ve been staring at you ever since I met you, he added mentally.

“Does anyone…”

“No, I do not think so. I only figured it out just now.”

“Call me Padme, please. I enjoy being undercover. People treat me normal in this way.”

“Do not call me Jedi then, call me Obi-Wan.”

Padme smiled, “I would be happy to, Obi-Wan.” 

Suddenly the ship jerked and Padme fell into him. He caught her and they both stared at each other before blushing and hurrying to the cockpit. “We’ll have to make an emergency landing. There, let’s try that planet,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan climbed into the co-pilot’s seat and helped land the ship on the small desert planet.

“I will go get the parts we need,” Qui-Gon said.

Padme made to follow but Obi-Wan stopped her with a whispered, “I will blow your cover if you follow my master.”

“Sabè, go with Master Jinn,” Padme said to another handmaiden, who bowed and followed the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

She glared at Obi-Wan for some time as he tried to fix the parts of the ship he could, “What is your problem, Padme?” He finally asked.

“You sneaky Jedi. I wanted to go explore this planet, not be stuck here with you.”

He walked over to her, “You’re a queen. You have to be protected. That is my job, and that is what I am doing.”

She frowned and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm, “Padme, listen to me. Something is going on here. Something bad; I can feel it. The Force is trying to tell me something. I can only do so much, but what I can do is protect you. And that is what I will do. Come on, let’s get back aboard. I’m hungry.” She softened and took his hand, pulling him aboard the ship with her. The captain and the pilot stayed in the cockpit mostly, so Padme and Obi-Wan ate alone. She asked him questions about the Force and his training. 

After lunch he offered to teach her some moves to protect herself. She managed to knock him down and she straddled his chest, laughing, “That was quite fun.”

He flipped them and glared at her, his face inches from hers, “Don’t get so cocky, Padme. It’s a bad look on you.”

She lifted her head some more, her lips just inches from his, “Obi-Wan, you’re one to talk. I’ve seen you wield that lightsaber. You can be arrogant.”

“I’m learning my way in the Force. My arrogance is a consequence of that.”

Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them, her lips pressing against his. Obi-Wan widened his eyes in shock and gently he pushed her away, “P-Padme…I-I-I can’t.” He swallowed hard. He wanted this. Badly. But…could he violate the code?

“It’s in the code, right?” He nodded. “Obi-Wan, sometimes breaking the rules is worth it. One day you’ll learn that.”

“I don’t think…”

“You know what I feel, what I think. What I’m beginning to feel.”

“Padme…”

“Obi-Wan, think about it.”

“You are too young, Padme,” he finally said.

“I am…”

“Sixteen. I am 25, Padme. I am much older than you. Too old, to be frank. Jedi are allowed to have sex, but you are simply too young for me.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry, Padme,” he smiled sadly. She glared at him and walked away.

That night no one returned. Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan and told him about some boy and that he was going to get the parts in a few days. Realizing he was stuck on the ship, Obi-Wan bit his tongue. He would not complain to his master about babysitting the Queen. After signing off Obi-Wan went to the Queen’s room to tell her what was going on. Padme expressed her own annoyance with waiting. “At least he’s found a way to get the parts,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I’m stuck on a ship with you as the only person I can talk to who won’t address me as, ‘your highness’, and you are so awkward around me. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable when I kissed you, Obi-Wan. But I’m not sorry that I did it. It felt right to me.”

He blushed, “Padme…I can’t…I can’t act on such things. I’m a Jedi. Jedi don’t form attachments. It is forbidden.”

“I understand. I will be satisfied to be your friend, if nothing else,” she smiled sadly at him, “but I find it troubling that you can have sex, just no attachments.”

“It’s an odd rule,” Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, “I think it’s to keep us in check. The code is meant to protect, not to punish.”

“Have you been with women?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I’m quite popular at the Temple. I don’t know why, I’m nothing special.”

“Obi-Wan, you are very attractive physically and then how you act…Your humility makes you even more attractive.” He just blushed.

“I should go to bed now, Padme.”

She nodded, “Thank you for not treating me like a queen, Obi-Wan.”

“You are welcome. Sleep well,” he kissed her cheek. “I’m just across the hall if you need anything.”

“Good night, my strong Jedi protector,” she smiled at him sweetly. Obi-Wan felt his heart leap in his chest at her smile.

Later that night she couldn’t sleep. She walked over to his room. It sounded like he was having that nightmare again. She opened the door and sat down on the bed, touching his face gently, “Obi-Wan?”

He sat up in the bed suddenly and forced her down, choking her. Immediately he realized what he was doing and pulled away, gathering her in his arms, “Padme? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-to do that. I just…I guess I forgot where I was. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She took a few deep breaths, “I-I’m fine, I guess. I’m just a little shaken.”

He hugged her, gently stroking her hair. Padme liked this attention, “I was just going to see if you couldn’t sleep either. Apparently you could.”

“C-Can you stay here? Maybe you can make my nightmares go away,” he whispered. Padme had never seen someone so sad looking. 

She smiled and gently stroked his hair, “I would be happy to,” he laid her down and pulled her into his arms. Padme closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace, “Keep this up, Obi-Wan, and you’ll have to take me everywhere with you.”

“Right now that would be a good thing.” She looked up into his eyes. They looked haunted. What had happened to him to make him so…so sad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

The next day she asked him. “There…there was this girl that I liked. I-I guess you could call it love. I held her in my arms as she died. Her eyes haunt me at night. Accusing. Like I knew that she would die. I guess I’m feeling guilty.”

“Jedi aren’t supposed to feel guilt, right?”

“Yes. I don’t know why I still do.”

“Because you loved her,” Padme explained. Obi-Wan meditated about this later and realized she was right. He sighed. Who knew Padme would be able to read him so well?

Padme disliked Anakin Skywalker. She couldn’t place why, exactly. But he had attached himself to Qui-Gon in a rather clingy matter. Obi-Wan just nodded as she talked to him, “I know, I know. At first, I think I was a little jealous that my master is lavishing attention on this boy, but he’s very clingy. I do not find that to be a desirable quality.”

Padme laughed, “That’s because you’re too humble,” she enjoyed teasing Obi-Wan. He was a good friend. And he didn’t treat her like she was only sixteen. He treated her with respect and valued her thoughts, even if he was apt to argue with her. “What did the Council say?” She liked the Jedi Temple. He had shown her around as they waited for the ship to be prepared. Qui-Gon trusted him, and truthfully Obi-Wan thought he was tired of the Queen. Not that Obi-Wan understood why. He liked to make Padme laugh, even if it was at his expense.

“They say that I am not ready for the trials, although Qui-Gon thinks I am. And that Qui-Gon cannot train Anakin, who may or may not be the chosen one. They say his future is clouded.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s an unknown. A dark future is usually seen with darkness around it. But if it’s just cloudy, that means the Force doesn’t wish to reveal it. Or that the Force just doesn’t know. The Masters always presume it to be the former, never the latter.” He led her to his favorite room, the Room of A Thousand Fountains and she marveled at them.

“It is beautiful here, Obi-Wan.”

“I consider myself very lucky to have been raised here,” he sat down with her and pulled her near him, “it is my home, and has always felt that way. The people here helped to make me the man I have become.” She reached for his hand.

“They did a very good job. What will happen to Anakin?”

“I do not know. The Council is debating his future. Qui-Gon is determined to get his way, and the Masters are adamant that he not.” His commlink went off. Qui-Gon told him that the ship was ready. “I guess it’s time we go.”

“I guess so,” she smiled sadly. She liked this quiet time together. “Obi-Wan, wait.” He turned to look at her and was greeted with her lips pressing on his. This time he let her further the kiss. Obi-Wan fought back a moan and finally pulled away. Neither said another word as they exited the Temple.

Back on Naboo, they immediately went to find the Gungans. After a desperate plea from Padme, Big Boss Nass agreed to help. Padme laid out her battle strategy. Obi-Wan didn’t like it, but he knew better than to argue with her. Qui-Gon did challenge her, though. Ultimately, it was an excellent plan. It had all worked out. Except for the Sith. Now Qui-Gon was dead, and Obi-Wan was staring at the funeral pyre, his hood hiding his face. She walked over to him after the others had left, “I’m sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan.”

“They made me a Jedi Knight,” he said, his eyes never leaving the pyre.

“I’d say congratulations, but I don’t think you want to hear that right now.” He just shook his head. “What will become of you now?”

“I do not know,” he answered.

“What of the boy?”

He pulled back his hood, “Qui-Gon wanted me to train him. But I can’t. I’m not yet ready to have an apprentice. I have too much growing up to do myself.” Padme just nodded in understanding. “I will follow the wishes of the Council. That is what I must do. What all Jedi must do,” he nodded as though to reassure himself. Padme just touched his shoulder.

He turned to leave when she spoke, “Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He smiled, “I love you too, Padme. Don’t forget me?”

“I could never. But how will I get on without you?”

“You will, somehow. People find ways to cope with loss.”

“But this loss will occur every time I see you.”

“Yes, that’s true. But Padme, you’re amazing. You manage to surprise people constantly. You will be fine.”

“How long until I get to be with you, Mister-allowed-to-have-sex-Jedi?”

“The next time I see you, we can discuss it,” he laughed. He walked out of the area with her and back to the palace, “May the Force be with you, Padme.”

She smiled sadly, “May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

-Seven Years Later-  
Now with a full beard, Obi-Wan watched the padawan-hopefuls in their lightsaber tournament. Finally he had given in to Yoda and Mace Windu’s constant pushing about getting an apprentice. Anakin Skywalker was fighting another student. Obi-Wan was surprised Anakin had not been sent off already. He was nearly sixteen now, and still no one wanted him. He saw why as he watched the fighting. Anakin was too aggressive, and too arrogant. Obi-Wan was not particularly impressed with any one student. He saw several that had potential. Then he saw a young woman walk up to take on another young student. Unlike the others, she was calm. He watched as she fought the other student.

After the first round Obi-Wan exited and walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It still was his favorite room in the entire Temple. He walked around for a few minutes before he returned to the tournament. “Find someone, you will,” Yoda said as Obi-Wan sat down next to him.

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Young Skywalker has been training hard to convince you to take him on,” Mace Windu said from the other side of Yoda.

“I cannot, Master.”

“Know that, we do. Only one seeking your approval, he is not,” Yoda said.

“Just for slaying a Sith?”

“Among other things,” Mace grinned. Obi-Wan just sighed heavily and returned to watching the tournament. It came down to four students. Obi-Wan watched them fight. Some were good, but Anakin was far too aggressive. He knocked out the first student. Then it was the other two’s turn. Both were girls. Obi-Wan knew from experience that Jedi women were not to be underestimated. Anakin was far too cocky. One girl won, and then bowed to Anakin. Both pulled out their training lightsabers and fought.

“Why is he still at the Temple? Shouldn’t he have been sent off to the farms by now?”

“If no one chooses him this year, he will go. He leaves tomorrow.”

“You don’t have faith he’ll win favor.”

“Surprised, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Obi-Wan watched as Anakin got the upper hand. Then the girl moved her legs quickly and Anakin dropped onto the mat. She pointed her lightsaber at his neck and Mace declared the fight over. Furious, Anakin walked away. “Who is she?”

“Atelia Moross, her name is. Very quick, she is. Obedient, too.”

Obi-Wan watched her walk over to her friends, “I think she would be a good choice. May I speak with her?”

“Certainly. Head to the Fountains, I will send her,” Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded and left.

Atelia Moross was surprised to hear that Master Kenobi wished to meet her. Few masters took padawans of a different gender. She had thought, like nearly all of the other students, that Obi-Wan Kenobi would not take a padawan. That was very rare, but he seemed to be adamant that he not take one; which was a shame, because he was so talented and wonderful. She walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and looked around for him. “This is my favorite room in the Temple,” his voice came from behind her. She whirled around in surprise. Obi-Wan watched the Lethan Twi’lek. She scared a bit easily for his taste.

“I prefer the Night room, myself.”

“Is it still a hookup spot?”

Atelia blushed, not that he could tell with her brilliant red skin, “It is, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a smile playing on his lips, “How did you get to the Temple?”

“I was found by a Jedi Master who was visiting my home world. He brought me here after bartering with my parents.”

“You fought well.”

“I let my cool go fighting Anakin. But he fights so dirty!”

“Do you prefer offensive or defensive fighting?”

“Defensive. I think negotiations are the best way to go. If diplomacy doesn’t work, then I guess the lightsaber can come out. But I don’t want to start that way.”

“Are you a pilot?”

“No, I can fly, but I prefer not to. I get too nervous.”

He nodded and started to walk. Atelia followed him, “How old are you?”

“I’m turning fifteen tomorrow.” Again, he nodded. But this time he remained silent for some time. She remained silent, unsure what to say or do. She wanted to be trained by him, but she did not wish to just ask him.

He finally stopped walking. Atelia had to step to the side to avoid hitting him. “How would you like to be my apprentice?”

Atelia’s eyes widened and she leaped into his arms, “Really? Oh thank you!” He laughed and set her down. “I-I mean, I would be delighted, Master.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “We will have to go talk to Master Yoda, of course. But I think he will approve. Come, my padawan.” Atelia could not help the grin that was on her face. She was elated. Master Yoda was headed up to the Council room when they found him. They ran to catch the elevator, “Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan called out.

“Hold the elevator, I shall.” Obi-Wan and Atelia joined him.

“Master Yoda, if it would please the Council I would like to have Atelia Moross as my padawan learner.”

Yoda seemed to size them up, “Approve, I do. Council will as well, I think. Tomorrow meet with us, you will. Official approval, then we give. Nine in the morning, Master Kenobi. Same for you, young Moross.”

Both individuals bowed. They stopped at the floor of the Council and Yoda exited. “Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan said as the doors closed and returned them to the ground floor. Obi-Wan walked with her to her room, “Make sure you pack. I’m sure that they will have a mission for us. They purposely have had me stuck here for some time to see the tournament. Be ready to leave at a moment’s notice, Atelia.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi.”

“I will be here at 8:45am to pick you up, Atelia. I will not tolerate tardiness.”

“I understand, Master,” she bowed to him, “I will see you in the morning.”

“Indeed you will,” Obi-Wan smirked. He exited to go back to his apartment.

He checked his messages immediately. Surprisingly, there was one from Padme. “Obi-Wan, I am in town for the night. I was hoping I could see you. Please call me back if you can.” He called her back right away. He grinned when he heard her voice, “Hello?”

“Sound more excited when I return your call,” he said.

“Oh my…Obi-Wan! How are you?”

“I am well.”

“You have a beard.”

“I do.”

“I intend to shave that off. Can we get together tonight?”

“I can leave whenever. But I have a 9am meeting tomorrow.”

“Then I will come to you. Can I cook at your apartment?”

“You can, I suppose.”

“I’ll head over to the Temple now. If that’s okay?”

“That’s fine,” he smiled. “We have much to catch up on.”

“We do, my old friend. I’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“Very good. Just ask for my room, someone will show you up.” After he cut the transmission he realized that he would need to shave. He would miss his beard, somewhat. But it was Padme, and he wanted to make her smile. He went into the bathroom and pulled out his razor. He lathered up and started to shave. His beard was quite thick, and it took him a bit of time. He was exiting the bathroom just as Padme knocked on the door. He opened it, “Padme,” he grinned.

“You shaved!” She hugged him, “Oh Obi-Wan! I have missed you so much.” She leaned up and kissed him. 

He groaned and pulled her to the couch, locking the door using the Force. He pulled her on top of him and they made out passionately, “How have you gotten even more beautiful in just seven years?”

“I’m a woman of mystery,” she grinned, straddling his hips, “Dinner first. We need energy for the rest of our evening.”

“Have you been with anyone?”

“I’m a queen, and I’m going to become a senator. My position has not permitted me to be with anyone. Have you?”

“I can’t, since I met you,” he sat up, pulling her into a tight embrace, “no other woman is interesting to me in that way.”

“That’s reassuring,” she laughed, “but let’s eat dinner. We have much to catch up on, Obi-Wan.”

Reluctantly, he let her escape him and showed her the kitchen. Padme started to cook. He sat at the counter and watched her. They talked about the past seven years. “Well that takes care of old news,” she smirked as she put the rolls in the oven, “how about the new?”

“I chose a padawan today,” he said.

“Oh? Who is he?”

“She’s a female. A Lethan Twi’lek. Her name is Atelia Moross,” he answered.

“A Twi’lek?” Padme looked up at him.

“She fights well. She’s very intelligent.”

“And she’s attractive,” Padme said.

“Padme, I told you. I can only think of you when I think of sex or women I’m sexually attracted to. I love you,” she smiled and kissed him.

“I love you too,” she leaned her head against his, “I should get back to cooking.”

“Yeah, I’m hungry. And then I want to ravish you.”

She felt her cheeks burn as she returned to the stove. She’d waited so long to hear him say that. Padme was thrilled, albeit a bit nervous. He had had sexual experiences before. She was a virgin, in every sense of the word. Why, her first kiss had been with Obi-Wan. “I won’t hurt you, Padme,” he said softly. She looked at him, surprised. He continued, “I will give you a night to remember for the rest of your life.” Padme smiled and nodded before returning to cooking.

Obi-Wan watched her. She was so quiet right now. He suspected she was nervous, but he would never hurt her. He hoped she knew that. “I know you won’t hurt me, Obi-Wan. It’s just…you’ve had lots of experience and I…well you’re the first man I kissed. And no other man can measure up to you. So…I haven’t…ever, with anyone.”

“I knew that, Padme. I will treat you right. I’ve wanted this for a long time now.”

“So have I, Obi-Wan. So have I,” she pulled out two plates and pulled the rolls out of the oven. He helped her carry things to the table and she watched him eat rapidly. She knew he ate alot. That certainly hadn’t changed. Obi-Wan did not wish to be perfectly muscular. His body was built, but not too fit. She liked that.

They went to bed early. Obi-Wan was desperate to have her body against his. He kissed her sweetly at first, then his kisses became more need based. She pulled away reluctantly, “Obi-Wan, wait. I have something to show you.” She moved to his bathroom and he groaned in anxiety. “I’ll be right out,” she called out. When she opened the door her hair was down and she was in a light blue negligee. Obi-Wan just stared. Padme blushed, “D-do you l-like it?”

He shook his head and she looked down, feeling rather ashamed, “I love it. You look gorgeous, Padme.” When she looked up he was standing in front of her, looking down. He leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, “I love you. The fact that you picked that out and put it on, thinking only of me, means the world. And your body…it’s more perfect now than before. I am the luckiest man in the entire galaxy, my love.”

“O-O-Obi-” she gave up and pulled him flush against her. He was so good to her. So sweet. So in love with her. She loved him back with just as much force.

“Bed,” he breathed in-between kisses. He lifted her up and laid her down, then removed his belt. And his tunic. She watched as he pulled off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. Her breath hitched as she saw him, completely naked. Obi-Wan had a hairy chest. This surprised her, but she liked it. It made him seem more like a man, and less like the young man she had known all those years ago. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it with her, “Do you like it?” He echoed her earlier words and she shivered.

“Very, very much,” she breathed as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate, lustful kiss.

“I think you’re overdressed,” he murmured. She could only groan in pleasure as his mouth moved to her neck. He slid the straps of her negligee down and revealed her breasts. They were bigger than he remembered. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked on it. Padme moaned and dug her fingers into his hair, “I want to make this moment last forever,” he growled, his voice rough and ragged with passion.

“I want that too,” she felt tears form in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong Padme?”

“Nothing. Thi-this is just so perfect. It’s exactly what I imagined it being. And you are so-so perfect, Obi-Wan. I love you.”

He kissed her eyelids gently then reached down to touch her, “Ready?”

“I am,” she smiled up at him, “I trust you, Obi-Wan. Make love to me,” she leaned up and kissed him.

“If I hurt you, just tell me.”

“I will, my love.” He entered her slowly. He felt her hymen break, but she didn’t seem to feel any pain. He was glad. He began to slowly move in and out.

“Wrap your legs around my waist, Padme,” he requested as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Her hands wandered over his body as she moaned and groaned. Her kisses became more passionate and her hips began to thrust against him. Obi-Wan was feeling like he was in heaven. Her body was so good, tightening around him. He had had offers, over the years, but his mind always returned to Padme and he had to deny them. She plagued his sexual fantasies. And this was better than any of those. He deepened the kiss as he made love to her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him. Wanted to show her how wrapped up in him she was. 

“I love you,” she gasped as she climaxed, tightening around him. It was too much for Obi-Wan, and he orgasmed, spilling into her. He rolled off of her and she curled up against him, “Thank you,” she whispered as they fell asleep.

Morning shone through at 7am. He used the Force to close the drapes and tightened his grip on his lover, a smile on his face. Then he realized he had to go to the council. He groaned in irritation and squeezed her, “Padme? I have to go get my padawan in an hour and forty-five minutes. So I think we should shower and eat breakfast together.”

“Do you promise to shave regularly and stop the beard from showing up?”

“I swear to you, Padme.”

“Good,” she smiled, “I like your chest hair, by the way. It’s very sexy.”

“I’m glad,” he laughed. “So shower?”

“Mmmhmm. Thank you for last night, my love. It was wonderful.”

“Indeed,” he breathed, lifting her up and carrying her into the bathroom, “this morning can be just as good if we can move quickly enough.”

She laughed and they made love in the shower. She liked driving him to a frenzied passion. After they showered, he made breakfast. They ate slowly, enjoying one another’s company. “Stay here while I’m with the Council. I want to talk to them about you.”

“Of course, my love. I intend to go through your things, though.”

He laughed, “Go right ahead, Padme.” He kissed her, “I have to go find Atelia and see the Council. I will see you shortly, my love.”

“You will,” she smiled. “I want to meet your padawan, stake my claim on you and all.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that.”

He found Atelia ready and waiting, “Shall we?”

“Yes, Master Kenobi.” They went to the elevator and climbed in, then headed upstairs. “You seem calmer today, Master.”

“I had a relaxing evening with an old friend. It was very good for my mood,” he gave a small smile. 

“Is she the reason you shaved?” Atelia asked. “I-if I overstepped I am sorry, Master.”

“No, no you didn’t. She is. I have known her a very long time. Such requests as me clean-shaven are requests I am happy to fulfill.”

“She must be something,” Atelia smirked, “now all the padawans are going to be much more attracted to you.” Obi-Wan just shrugged, his cheeks turning pink. They waited outside of the Council until the doors opened. Obi-Wan saw Anakin leave, clearly irritated. 

“Enter, Master Kenobi.”

“Thank you, my Masters,” he bowed, “I wish to take on a Padawan learner.”

“About time, you did,” Yoda remarked.

Obi-Wan fought the urge to blush. “I wish to take on Atelia Moross.”

“Padawan Moross, do you wish to be trained by Jedi Kenobi?”

“I do, Master Windu,” she bowed to Mace.

“Approve, the Council does. Your padawan, Atelia Moross is.”

“Thank you, Masters.”

“Something else on your mind, there is?"

Obi-Wan paused before continuing, “Last night Queen Amidala of Naboo paid me a visit.”

“Knew this already, we did.”

“I sense danger in her future, my Masters. I request permission to offer her my apartment should she ever need a place to stay.”

“A life threat, you sense?”

“I do. It is not yet come, but should in the next few years. I-I fear for her safety outside of these walls.”

“Surely you know, Master Kenobi, that we cannot prevent the future.”

“Tied with yours, Amidala’s future is. The Force moves you two together. Reasons unknown, I think,” Yoda said.

“The Council must think on this,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

“No we do not,” Mace said, “you have our permission. Be careful, Obi-Wan. I sense your feelings towards her guide this request.”

“They do not,” Obi-Wan said, “if they did, I would not be here. I would have left the Order. I know my duties, and I will do them.”

“We will have a mission for you and your padawan in a few days. For now, enjoy some free time. You’ll have little of it in the coming months,” Mace explained.

“Thank you, Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed and left.

On their way back down in the elevator Atelia finally asked, “Do you always talk back to the Council?”

“On occasion,” he shrugged. “I think they thought giving me a padawan would stop that.”

“Guess they were wrong,” she grinned.

“Indeed they were,” he smirked. “Come with me, there is someone I wish you to meet.” She followed him back to his apartment. Obi-Wan opened the door, “I have to warn you, she has a jealous streak.”

Atelia just smiled and followed him inside. “Obi-Wan?” Padme got up from the sofa, “Oh, this must be your padawan.”

“Atelia Moross, this is Padme Amidala.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Padme extended her hand to the padawan. Atelia took it.

“Likewise, your majesty.”

“Only call me that when I am in my headdress and ceremonial robes. Otherwise, I am just Padme. You must make sure that he eats and remembers to take breaks. Obi-Wan likes to just go non-stop.”

“Padme-”

“I’m allowed to worry about you, my love. Besides, I have to stake my claim on you,” she laughed.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, “The Council gives you permission to stay here whenever you need a place to stay.”

She smiled, “That’s wonderful! It’ll be nice to not have to sneak around.”

“Indeed,” he fought a grin, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. The Senate keeps pushing back my meeting. I think they think I’ll just give up and leave. But I will not. I will stay and be heard.”

“That’s the spirit,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Do the Council and Senate know that the two of you are this much alike?” Atelia asked.

“You think so?”

“I do.”

Padme looked at Obi-Wan for a minute, “We actually aren’t. I want answers and solutions right away. Obi-Wan is patient. He’s also more respectful than I am.”

“I’m much more respectful than Padme.” Padme frowned at him and he pulled her into his arms, “I merely speak the truth, my love.”

“Can I stay here again tonight?”

“Of course you can. I need to go meditate with my Padawan, then we could get lunch?”

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled up at him. “It was nice to meet you,” she said to Atelia.

“Indeed, I have a feeling I will see much of you,” she smiled and bowed once more, “I will meet you in the meditation room, Master?”

Obi-Wan nodded. Once she left he pulled her into his embrace, “I love you, Padme.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” she leaned up and kissed him, “now go meditate. And don’t ever shirk your duties with your padawan to be with me.”

“I would never,” he said to her. “I will see you in an hour or two.”

She nodded and pushed him out the door, “Go.”

In meditation Obi-Wan thought about his feelings regarding Padme. Were they wrong or right? He was surprised by what he felt in response, “Stay here, Padawan. I must talk to Master Yoda.”

“Yes Master.” Atelia closed her eyes and resumed her meditation.

Obi-Wan hurried upstairs to the Council. Only Master Yoda remained inside, “Wish to see me, you do,” Yoda said.

“Yes, Master. I was meditating and I thought about Padme and the feelings I have for her…and the Force gave me a feeling of warmth and trust and acceptance. B-but what about the Code?”

“Connected, your futures are. Sensed it I have. Because of my visions, Council trusts you. Know, we do, balance you can achieve.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Marriage, you cannot have. In time, together for life you will be.” Obi-Wan nodded and moved to leave, “Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Approve, I do. Strong woman, she is. Needs you, she does.”

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan smiled, “I must return to my padawan.”

“Yes, go you must.” After he left Yoda sighed, “Need Padme, you will. Her strength, carry you it will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

After meditation Obi-Wan and Atelia sparred, then he asked if she wished to go to lunch with him, “No thank you master. If I only have a few days left at the Temple, I want to spend some time with my friends.” Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. “Maybe I could join you for dinner? Unless you have plans,” she smirked.

“Padme wouldn’t mind,” he smiled, “you will enjoy teasing me about this, won’t you?” 

“Yes I will, Master. But to be fair, I’m sure you will find things to give me a hard time about.”

“I most certainly will,” he said, “Call my room when you wish to have dinner.”

“Of course, Master.”

Obi-Wan returned to his room and opened the door. Padme was looking through photos. “How was your meditation?”

“Good. Where did you get those photos?”

“Master Yoda brought them to me. He said he thought I might like to see photos of you growing up. You were adorable.”

“That sneaky little troll…” Obi-Wan muttered. She pulled him down on the couch with her. He slid his arm around her, “so you’re enjoying your time here?”

“I like spending time at the Temple. It’s a nice break. I get to speak to the Senate tomorrow, finally.”

“So you’ll be leaving tomorrow?”

“It depends on what happens,” she laid her head on his shoulder, “are you hungry?”

“Very,” he answered.

“I can cook.”

“No, let me. I have quite a bit of experience at cooking.”

“Qui-Gon didn’t?”

“He was terrible at it,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I had to cook so that I could eat. The Masters always refused invitations he extended, until I started to cook.” She laughed and let him get up from the sofa.

“I’m glad I got to come to Coruscant. I’ve enjoyed my time with you.”

“I’ve liked it too,” he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a skillet, “how did you get so beautiful, Padme? You were pretty before but since you’ve grown up you seem…I don’t know, more perfect.”

She blushed, “Thank you, my love. You look pretty good yourself, you know.”

“I’m nothing special, Padme,” he said, his cheeks burning slightly.

“Obi-Wan, women would kill for you. I’m just lucky enough to have caught you before the others could. You’re too humble to recognize how wonderful and sexy you are.”

He stayed silent, his cheeks burning bright red as a testament to his embarrassment. “I invited Atelia for dinner. Hopefully she joins us.” Padme just smiled, watching him cook.

After lunch he sat down on the sofa and she curled up against him, “I love you,” she whispered to him. Obi-Wan smiled and laid down, pulling her on top of him and holding her against him. “I want this to be forever.”

He closed his eyes, “It can’t, Padme.”

“I know. But it…last night was just so perfect and now this and…well, I love you. I’ve missed having you around and now that we’re together again, I’m grateful for the time we’ve had together.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “I’ve missed you too, my love.”

“Roll onto your stomach.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll give you a massage.”

He did as told, “Remove your tunic, Obi-Wan,” Padme rolled her eyes. He was so awkward at times. He sat up and pulled it off. Padme pushed him back down before exiting to grab her bag. She pulled out the massage oil and squeezed a liberal amount onto his back, then started to rub it in. “You have so many knots. Why are you so tense?”

“It’s been a rough past few weeks,” he mumbled. Her hands felt really good. Obi-Wan could have laid there forever. Padme smiled at the sigh that escaped his lips. And the look of pleasure on his face made her heart melt. There was a large knot at the small of his back.

“This might hurt, baby,” she whispered as she applied alot of pressure to break it up. He hissed in pain as she started to rub it out. “Sorry,” she said.

“It’s all right. Your hands feel magnificent, Padme.” She grinned. She was glad she could give him some relief. She had a feeling that some of his tension came from her, not that he would ever tell her that. 

For over an hour she massaged him. Finally her hands started to cramp, “Sorry, baby, I have to stop.”

“It’s alright. That was fantastic.” He sat up and stretched, then pulled her into his lap, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her; Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted, straddling his lap. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his. He groaned and locked his arms around her. Padme fought a laugh. He was so hungry for her body. It felt so good to make him so passionate like she did. Then the holo-phone went off. Cursing, he got up.

“Hello?”

“Master, I was thinking dinner at 8?”

“That works for me.”

“Will Padme be joining us?”

“She says she will if you don’t mind.”

“Oh no, I welcome it. I have many questions for her about you and what you were like when you were a Padawan.”

Padme laughed and walked over to the phone, “You would embarrass your Master?”

“I think it’s safe to do so around you,” Atelia grinned. “I will see you in four hours or so then, Master.”

He nodded, “I will see you later.”

“She’s devious.”

“All the women in my life are,” he smirked.

“I am not devious,” Padme frowned at him.

“Yes you are. But that’s how you are, and I like that about you. You’re very sly, my queen.”

“Why do you always call me that?”

“Because you are my queen, whether you are a real queen or not,” Obi-Wan pulled her to the bedroom, “and I want to worship you like you deserve.”

Padme blushed, “I’d like that.”

“You most certainly will,” he picked her up and placed her on the bed. “This is all about you, my queen.”

“You made it all about me last night, love,” she leaned up and kissed him, “let’s make this about both of us.” She pulled him down to her, “Although maybe we shouldn’t, since your padawan will be over for dinner in four hours.”

“It won’t take four hours,” he breathed, “I barely held it in for four minutes last night with you. Without the Force, I would have cum too soon,” he confessed. Padme just grinned. “Why the smile?”

“Because I do such things to you. Don’t hold out for me, Obi-Wan. I want to see that pleasure in your face when you’re with me. I want that memory of you when we’re apart.”

He groaned and kissed her intensely, “Whatever you want, my queen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

-Two Years Later-  
Obi-Wan groaned. He was exhausted, and he was sore. And injured. Atelia carefully placed him on the cot and then pulled off his cloak and tunic. “You’re badly injured, Master.” He stayed silent. “I’ll get the medical kit.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice rough. He hadn’t expected Count Dooku to arrive and attack him. He had protected Atelia and taken the brunt of Dooku’s Force lightning himself. Atelia had fought Dooku herself after Obi-Wan had protected her, but she had fallen as well. But she was not injured. Obi-Wan had been injured badly. If Master Yoda hadn’t been there…Atelia shook her head. She didn’t want to think about it. He was a great master. He was so talented, so knowledgeable. She applied salve to his wounds and then dressed them. 

“Padme will kill you when she sees this.”

Obi-Wan lay back on the bed, “Don’t tell her.”

“She’s going to see it, Master.”

“Have you been practicing your Force Healing?”

“When I have the opportunity, yes. Do you intend to use this as a training exercise?”

“Everything is a training exercise, padawan.” She closed her eyes and focused on his most severe wounds, trying to encourage them to close up. “Focus on them one by one, Atelia,” he whispered. She did as he advised and she felt them heal one by one. She smiled. She liked learning new techniques and refining old ones, and he encouraged that. 

Once she had finished she helped him up, “How are you feeling now, Master?”

“Still sore,” he groaned.

“I can give you a massage,” she offered.

“Padme will kill you.”

“Not if you don’t tell her,” Atelia said.

“She’d think I’m hiding something.”

“You’re in pain. She’d want you to not feel any pain, Master.” Obi-Wan merely nodded. He was too exhausted and hurt to argue. He rolled over and Atelia rubbed some oil onto her hands and began to massage him. After she had removed all of the knots she made him sit up, “How do you feel now?”

“Much better, thank you,” Obi-wan sat up and put his tunic back on, “now we must find Master Yoda and talk to him about what happened.”

“Of course, Master.”

Yoda was sitting in a room alone, “Fought well, you did.”

“Many lost their lives today,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Title of Jedi Master, you have earned,” Yoda said. “Join the Council, we ask.”

“Wh-Wh-Really? Thank you, Master Yoda.”

“Welcome, you are. As for you, Atelia Moross. Jedi Knight, title you earned.”

“B-but I’ve only been training with Master Kenobi for a short while,” she said.

“With all due respect, Master, I don’t think she’s ready yet.” Atelia would have been offended, if she didn’t know what Obi-Wan knew. He had been too immature when he had been knighted, he had told her. She didn’t want to go down that path.

“Agree, I do. Council disagrees. Choose to continue training her, you can. Deny her title, you should.”

“Atelia, you will continue to be my padawan. Make no mistake about that.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Master.”

“Back to the Temple, we must go. Rest, you both need.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded. “Come, Master. You need more rest than I do,” Atelia helped him back to the room and laid him down on the cot. Unfortunately, there was only one. 

“Climb in, Atelia. It’s just sleep, and I will not have you sleep on the floor.” She lay next to him and drifted off to sleep. When she finally woke, they were descending onto Coruscant.

“Master? We’ve arrived.” After some prodding Obi-Wan finally woke up. With some help he stood up and managed to walk on his own. “Padme’s going to kill you.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, picking up his pack and her own. She saw him back to his apartment and put him to bed, then laid his pack down. She closed his bedroom door before going to the holo-phone and calling Padme, “Don’t get mad, because I’m technically shirking my Master’s orders. He says he’s fine and not to worry you. But he’s really sore after our fight and I think seeing you would help. And I’d feel better knowing someone is here to take care of him if he needs it.” Padme said she’d be right there and soon she was. Atelia told her about their battle with Dooku and the fighting with the bounty hunter who had been trying to kill Senator Amidala. “He’s going to be so mad when he finds out I told you. He made me promise not to worry you.”

“I’ll take care of him, Atelia. He won’t be upset with you. He should be glad you care enough. But he’s stubborn and humble and doesn’t understand why others care about him. I’ll go check on him. You go take care of yourself. Maybe a nice bubble bath or a steam room visit or something.” Atelia nodded and left.

Padme looked in. Obi-Wan was sleeping. She sighed and returned to the living room. She wanted to be with him, but it was clear he was exhausted. And she needed to apologize for the fight she had instigated. Three hours later Obi-Wan finally woke. He stretched and realized how sore he was. He could barely move his arms. Dooku’s attacks had taken alot out of him. He stood up and exited to the living room to find Padme reading a report, “Obi-Wan? How are you feeling?”

“Like I was trampled in a stampede; my whole body aches.”

She stood up, “Do you want a massage?”

“I’d actually like help getting in the shower. I’m having trouble lifting my arms.”

“Atelia called and told me what happened. I rushed over when she did.”

He sighed. If he didn’t need Padme right now, he would be furious. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Don’t be upset with her,” Padme guided him into the bathroom, “she was only doing what she thought was best.” She carefully pulled his cloak off of him, and then his belt. Atelia had removed his boots already. “I’m glad she did. I owe you an apology. You were just protecting me. I got hardheaded and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. He was too exhausted mentally. She finally got him undressed and gasped. “What?” he asked.

“You’re covered in bruises. You should visit the medical droids.”

“I’ll be fine. Nothing they can do for bruises.”

“What about Master Yoda? He could do something.”

“Padme, I just need a hot shower and maybe a massage later and I’ll be fine.”

“I’m showering with you. You can’t do this yourself,” she stripped down and turned the shower on, then helped him in. “I love you, I’m worried.”

“You have…” he sighed. He didn’t want to fight with her. And not when he was clearly wrong. “Very well. I’ll call Master Yoda after my shower.” She looked up at him in surprise, then leaned in to kiss him.

“Thank you for not arguing with me,” she whispered.  
“You’re right,” he said. “I need someone to deal with the injuries. And I don’t want to worry you. I love you too much for that,” he rested his head against hers, “they made me a Jedi Master,” he told her.

“That’s wonderful! So are you on the Council now?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be staying here more?”

“I don’t know yet. I know you’d like me to, but I’m not sure yet. I want to continue training Atelia.” Padme nodded and helped clean him off, then dried him off and pushed him onto his stomach on the bed. She opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the massage oil, squeezing some onto his back and rubbing his body. “You’re not as tense as I would expect.”

“Being around you calms me,” he responded.

“Smooth-talker,” she grinned. She massaged his back, “Roll over, my love, I need to rub your front.” He did as told and she squeezed more oil into his front. There the bruising was the worst, “Obi-Wan, this looks terrible!”

“Your hands make it feel better,” he mumbled, eyes closed. She smiled at him and continued to rub. Obi-Wan gave her his Force energy to heal himself and as she rubbed, the bruises began to disappear.

Padme knew what he was doing. She was amazed that she could channel his powers like this, though. She had actually been debating calling Atelia to come help her, since she was a Jedi. But apparently their connection was so strong that he didn’t need anyone else. It made her feel good to know that he trusted her enough to do this. And that she could provide this service for him. Soon the bruises were much lighter or completely vanished. He scooped her up in his arms, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she whispered. He leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him, “Oh Obi…” her voice trailed off as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he rolled on top of her, his hands stroking her body.

“Two weeks is too long to be without you,” he breathed. Padme groaned in response, clinging to him. “I love you, Padme.”

“I love you too,” she panted as his mouth attacked her neck and breasts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

Obi-Wan woke the next morning in a tight embrace with Padme. He grinned and kissed her shoulder lightly. Padme moaned and shifted in his embrace, her hands reaching up to touch his hair. He stretched. He felt much better now. “Padme? It’s time to get up, my queen.”

She frowned and stretched, “Don’t want to,” she murmured.

“I know. I don’t either. But I have to go see the Masters.”

Padme sighed and opened her eyes. “Please stay?”

“I can’t promise that,” he answered, kissing her sweetly.

“Just a few days, Obi-Wan. I want to be sure that you are safe.”

“I will ask them, my love.”

“Thank you.”

“Master Kenobi, come in,” Mace stood and shook his hand, “congratulations.”

“Thank you, my Masters. I have some questions. Atelia is not yet ready to be a Jedi Knight. She has much to learn and accomplish yet. How can I train her properly if I am on the Council?”

“A way, you will find.”

“We wish you to be the lead general for the Clone Wars, Master Kenobi. You will be stationed here. Atelia Moross will be your second in command, acting on the ground for you. The Senate has requested that we lead the battles, and we choose you.”

“Thank you, my Masters,” Obi-Wan bowed.

“Healed, you are. Your Padawan?”

“She healed the cuts and whatnot. There was alot of bruising and internal damage. Padme healed all of that.”

“Senator Amidala?”

“Connected, they are,” Yoda smiled knowingly, “channel Force through her, you did.”

“It worked very well,” Obi-Wan nodded. “It was like she could feel the Force, too. I’m certain she did even though she didn’t say anything.”

“Force sensitive, she is.” Obi-Wan merely nodded. “Dinner, we will have together. Arrive at six, Mace and I will.”

Obi-Wan’s head shot up, “D-dinner?”

“Problem?”

“N-no. I just, well I’m surprised.”

“You are dismissed, Obi-Wan. Yoda and I will see you tonight.”

“Yes, Mace,” he bowed and exited.

Padme put the rolls in the oven, “Why are you nervous?”

“I’ve never seen Yoda invite himself to dinner. Something has to be going on,” Obi-Wan paced the dining room. Padme shut the oven and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, deeply.

“I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master and sex symbol. Relax. Even if the evening goes horribly, you’ll still have me. I will always be here for you, my love, always. Preferably as something more, but even just as a friend. You can’t get rid of me.” She hugged him and felt him wrap his arms around her and return the hug.

“I love you too, Padme. Even though you are a Senator and I despise politics,” he smirked. She just laughed.

Obi-Wan could sense Yoda and Mace’s arrival. Padme returned to the kitchen and he went to the door, “Master Yoda, Master Windu,” he bowed, “please come in.”

“Professional, you need not be. Friends, we are.”

Padme smiled in the kitchen. It was nice to hear other people scold him for being the consummate professional Jedi all the time. She fought a laugh when Mace said, “Lighten up, Obi-Wan.”

Padme stuck her head out of the kitchen, “Please explain to him that he can relax. He doesn’t listen to me.”

“It’s good to see you, Padme,” Mace said.

“Look well, you do,” Yoda nodded.

“Thank you, Master Yoda, Master Windu.”

“Call me Mace,” he smiled.

“Very well, Mace. But Master Yoda, I will still call you Master.” Yoda nodded.

“Smell good, dinner does,” he said.

“Thank you,” she grinned.

“Obi-Wan lets you in the kitchen?”

“He does clean up after me,” she and Mace laughed heartily.

“I’m not that bad,” Obi-Wan blushed.

“Particular, you are.”

“Anal, I’d say,” Padme teased.

“I-I’m not…” Obi-Wan just flushed and lowered his head.

Padme sighed and lifted his head, kissing him gently, “Obi-Wan, you are no fun to tease,” she hugged him, “I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled into her shoulder, “I love you too,” he whispered. He pulled away and blushed, realizing that Mace and Yoda were in the room.

“Judge, we do not. Destiny, it be.”

“What destiny?” Padme looked up at Obi-Wan, curious.

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised. He moved to the kitchen, “I think I’ll cook.”

“He doesn’t trust me,” she said to Mace.

“He’s always been overly neat and organized, even when he was a youngling,” Mace said.

“Needing to prove himself always, Obi-Wan thinks,” Yoda said. “Overly humble, he has become.”

Padme nodded, “I’ve never known him to be anything less. Even when he was a padawan when we first met, he was so shy. Sure, sometimes his actions were arrogant, but his attitude was so sweet and modest. He’s the ideal gentleman.” She sat down on the wraparound sofa with Mace and Yoda. “What hasn’t he told me?”

Mace looked at Yoda, who just shrugged, “I don’t think that it is our place.”

“Rules, there are. Breaking them, you are on the brink of. Care too much, he does for you.”

“I’ve known that for a long time. But I’m practically living here now: when he’s here, I’m here. What isn’t he telling me?”

“Master Yoda is right; you are too close to breaking the rules. As Council members, we must hold ourselves higher than other Jedi. Obi-Wan is nearly breaking a major rule.”

“Rules can be changed,” Padme pointed out.

“Change for all it would. Good for all Jedi, it not. Break the code just for Obi-Wan, we cannot do.”

“Then why do you allow me to be with him when you all know how we feel about each other?”

“Shirk his duties, Obi-Wan would not. Loyal to Jedi, he is. Choose you over them, difficult decision it be.”

“He would talk to me about it, if he was thinking about leaving to be with me.”

Mace just shook his head, “It has been plaguing his mind, Padme. I have been meditating with him at times, and I can feel his thoughts centered on you. He is asking the Force for guidance; a Jedi does that only when they are feeling lost.”

“At a crossroads, Obi-Wan is. Hard decision, he must soon make.”

“What, you’re here to tell me to stay away from him?”

“Tell you what to do, we cannot. Only guidance may we offer.”

“The Jedi are all he has ever known, Padme. He would be lost without them. Susceptible.”

“To the Sith,” she whispered in understanding. Mace just nodded. “I told him that I would never let him choose me over the Jedi.”

“Yet do that, he is thinking of. Do right by you, he wants. Be good man, he thinks he must.”

Padme closed her eyes as she felt the tears forming. She could see the sorrow and regret in Mace’s face. “He is a dear friend, Padme. I’ve seen how he looks at you. How he lights up when he sees you. The fear when he had to protect you from the Separatists.”

Yoda’s eyes gleamed with sadness as well, “Strong, good man he is. Strive for more, he cannot.”

“Because he’s already perfected it,” Padme nodded. “I-I knew, somehow, that this day would come. I didn’t want it to, but I knew that it would.”

“Decide for you the present, we cannot. Lonely life, we Jedi lead. For Obi-Wan, this life is not. Time will come when together, you two can be. Until death. Time is not now.”

Padme wiped the tears away. She would not let him see her like this. She would be strong for him. Tonight would not be as pleasurable as earlier that day had been. Padme had a strong feeling that they would be having a fight tonight. She didn’t want to; she loved him. But she wanted what was best for him. And Obi-Wan was a damn good Jedi. She could not rob the Republic of that amazing man just for her own ends. “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” She got up and headed to his bedroom. She lay down on the bed and cried. They would keep him busy, she knew. She picked up the holo-disk of photos of them. She found a blank one and made a copy of it. She knew what she would do tonight. And it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. They had tea afterwards, and finally Mace and Yoda left. Obi-Wan nuzzled her neck, “I love you, Padme.” She remained silent. “Is something wrong?”

“What destiny was Master Yoda referring to?”

He sighed, “It’s nothing, my love. Don’t worry.”

“I have to worry. Is something supposed to happen to you? To me?”

“He says that we are destined to be together. That the Force has joined us.”

“So my future is all laid out?”

“Yes.”

“And it’s with you?”

“Yes,” he looked at her, “Why, is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t like knowing I don’t have control over my future. And why have you been so secretive lately?”

“I-I haven’t,” he stammered.

“Yes you have, Obi-Wan. You’re not telling me something. Now what is it?” He blinked. She knew that this would be it. This was her chance to let him go and ensure he wouldn’t chase her. “Is there someone else? Your padawan?”

“Wh-what? No, no. Only you, Padme. You’re the only woman in my life. You know that.”

“Do I?” She felt her heart break as she spoke, “Obi-Wan, I can’t do this anymore. You can’t be with me, just me. I’ve suspected you’ve been with other women. You’d have to be, for them to let me stay with you. Is it your padawan? Wait, I don’t want to know. Don’t answer that. We can’t be together like this. So, so this is it. I-I’m ending this, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan sat, stunned. She leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling away, “Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will never forget you.” She stood up and opened the front door of his apartment and walked out. 

Obi-Wan remained seated, still in shock. She had just broken up with him. The love of his life had walked out the door and left him. Obi-Wan felt the tears come and moved to his bedroom, where he lay down on the pillow and let them fall. He couldn’t believe this; just when he thought that he had everything he could ever have wanted, he lost the most important part of his life.

For the next week he called her every day. She refused to answer his calls. He left messages, but he knew that she wasn’t listening to them. Padme was deleting them. Every time she saw that he had called her her heart broke even more. But she stood firm. He went to her apartment and she wouldn’t come to the door. He went to the meditation room. Mace was there, “Obi-Wan, you’ll be all right.”

“It was decided by the Force, Mace. The Force! And…and because of the Code I lost her.”

“Do you really think that?” He asked.

“Of course! If I wasn’t a Jedi we would be married by now.”

“Obi-Wan, you are a good friend. I will only say this once: Even if the Force decides it is to be, that doesn’t mean there aren’t bumps in the road. Perhaps the Force does not want you with her right now, did you ever think of that?”

“I love her.”

“This is why Jedi aren’t allowed to love, my friend. When our hearts are broken we cannot cope as those outside the Order do. Focus on the Clone Wars. Fight them, help us win. Then you can think about getting her back.”

“I would leave the Jedi for her,” Obi-Wan said.

“Don’t, Obi-Wan. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to talk to you. She doesn’t want anything to do with you. So let it go. Focus on your work.” Obi-Wan remained silent and lowered his head. He felt weak for the third time in his life and he hated himself because of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

That night Mace called Padme, “He’s taking this very hard. He thinks that he can win you back if he leaves.”

Padme broke down crying, “This is killing me, Mace. I-I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I can feel his heartache, even this far away.”

“Stay strong, Padme. You will be reunited soon. The Dark Side is closing in around us slowly.” Mace ended the call and sighed. He had grown to know Padme in her time with Obi-Wan. It hurt him to see her so upset. And Obi-Wan…Mace couldn’t stand to see his friend so deeply hurt. “This can’t be right,” the man said to himself.

Padme cried and picked up a picture of the two of them, “Obi-Wan, you will always have my heart. But we have to be apart right now. Someday, soon hopefully, we will be together again and I can make up to you the pain I’m causing you now. I love you so much.”

Mace went to Yoda after he ended the call with her. “Master Yoda, I think we made a mistake. So far, Obi-Wan hasn’t had a problem. Now that she’s gone, he has a problem. But he never, not once, had a problem before. I think the Force is keeping them attached to each other.”

“Sensed it as well, I have. Forgive us, do you think Obi-Wan would?”

“What if we got them back together as though we were clearing up a lovers’ spat?”

“Meditate on this, we must.”

Obi-Wan ran into Padme that evening as he entered the Senate building. “O-Obi-Wan,” she breathed.

“Padme,” he whispered. Neither would be able to recall who moved first, but soon they were involved in a passionate kiss.

Padme pulled away finally, “Not here, Obi-Wan. Let’s go back to my apartment.” The Jedi could only nod as she pulled him after her.

Once there, she opened the door and soon it was shut and he had pushed her against it, resuming the kiss. Padme groaned into her lover’s mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist, “Bedroom,” she mumbled as he removed his belt and unfastened her senatorial robe. Leaving both articles on the floor, he carried her into her bedroom and lay down in the bed with her, their mouths never separating. 

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it aside.

“I love you too, my loyal Jedi,” she groaned as his hands slid up under her shirt. Padme’s hands reached for his pants, unfastening them as quickly as she could. “Get these off,” she spoke between kisses, “now.”

“Yes, my queen,” he slid them off quickly and her own pants followed soon after. They moaned in unison as they made love hard and passionately.

Afterwards, he rolled off of her and she curled up into her usual spot, “I have never cheated on you, Padme.”

“I know that, Obi-Wan.”

“Then why accuse me?” He looked down at her as he felt tears pouring onto his chest, “Padme?”

“I’m sorry, my love. I had to do it.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been meditating about me,” she whispered.

“About our future,” he smiled. “About…well I intended to surprise you, but I wanted to ask you to marry me. The Force is my guide through life, and I had to be sure that I was doing it because it was right, not because I wanted to possess you.”

“M-marry you?” Padme gasped, “Oh Obi-Wan…”

“Did someone on the Council tell you that we shouldn’t see each other anymore? Who?”

She shook her head, “That’s not exactly what happened.”

“Then what did?”

“Obi-Wan, I don’t know that I should talk about it.”

“Yoda and Mace talked to you at that dinner, didn’t they,” he frowned. It wasn’t a question, so she stayed silent. “I don’t blame you, Padme. They, on the other hand…”

“They’re worried for you, Obi-Wan! They did this because they care about you! I-We-We’ve certainly ruined this by making love. This past week has been so horrible, Obi-Wan. I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t. But I had to. You can’t choose me over them.”

“I can do both,” he kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” she caressed his cheek, “but I can’t lose you. Not to the Sith.”

“I would die before I joined the Sith,” he said. “I will never fall to the Dark Side, Padme. Not with you here. With me. You are my strength, my reason for going on. That makes me a better Jedi, not a weaker one.”

“Oh Obi-Wan!” She kissed him passionately and before long, they were again tangled up in one another.

The next morning they showered and ate together before he walked her to the speeder and then to the Senate. He returned to the Temple for the Council’s morning meeting. “I hope you slept well, Obi-Wan. I did not see you in meditation,” Mace remarked.

“I was otherwise occupied,” Obi-Wan responded, walking over to his chair.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky girl? Do I know her?”

“You do,” Obi-Wan let his anger go into the Force, trying to calm his mind.

“You are going to make me guess?”

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan sat down, “since I’ve only been with one woman for some time, I would think the answer is rather obvious. I told Padme there would never be another, after all.”

“Y-you an-and Padme?”

“We made up,” he shrugged and leaned back into his chair as the other members entered, sitting down as well. Mace was forced to remain silent as Master Yoda began the meeting. 

When the meeting had finished, Obi-Wan turned to Mace and Yoda, “What did you tell her? That I was struggling in the Force? With my road in the Force? With my emotions?”

“You were struggling, my friend. I could sense it.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “I was struggling with the question of marriage. Not with whether or not I am to remain a Jedi. You interfered for no reason! And the thing that bugs me the most is that you didn’t even come to talk to me about it! If you thought I was going down that road, why not talk to me?” Finished with what he had to say, Obi-Wan sat down in his chair, “This was the most terrible week I’ve ever spent. And it’s all thanks to you two.”

“Some say, Padme did have.”

“She trusted you! Why, I do not know. But she put her faith and respect in the two of you and your knowledge. I will marry her, I just need to find a way to propose to her now that she knows what I was thinking about,” he frowned at the two of them.

“Obi-Wan…”

“Please, don’t Mace. I don’t want to hear it,” he rubbed his forehead, “just…just leave me alone, please.”

“Meditate, you should. Use this room, we will leave,” Yoda guided Mace out the door and followed suit, shutting the door behind them. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes to meditate.

That evening Padme went to his apartment, knocking on the door. He answered it in a towel, “Come in, I was about to take a shower,” he leaned down and kissed her, “join me?”

“Of course,” she grinned, “I’ve thought about last night and I really just want to say that I’m sorry for causing you such heartache, my love.”

“Don’t apologize, Padme,” he kissed her hungrily, “let’s just go from here. I want you, badly. Do you want me?”

“Every second of every day,” she whispered.

“Then let’s not waste a moment,” he handed her the towel and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. “I love you,” he breathed as they stepped into the shower together, “don’t ever doubt that, Padme.”

“I never have,” she smiled.

Atelia joined them for dinner. The next day she would be leaving to command a squadron. Personally, she was glad to see Padme back here. Obi-Wan had been miserable without her. It made Atelia feel more comfortable leaving, knowing that Padme would be here to look out for Obi-Wan. “Good luck, Atelia,” Obi-Wan said as she went to her bedroom for the night.

“Thank you, Master.”

“You take care of yourself,” Padme said, giving the girl a brief hug.

“I will. You take care of my master, he needs to be mothered.”

“I am not a child,” he muttered.

Padme caressed his cheek, “Of course you’re not. But you do so much for other people, I want to do things for you.”

“I love you,” he mumbled before kissing her.

Atelia closed her bedroom door and smiled. She was happy for them. They belonged together, she could see it. Why the other Masters didn’t was beyond her comprehension. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered as his mouth moved to Padme’s jaw.

“Sounds heavenly,” she moaned, bringing her hands up to his hair, “Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm?”

“How about we move now? In a few minutes I won’t be responsible for my actions.” He smiled and stood up, picking her up, “You don’t have to carry me, I can walk.”

“You won’t be able to in a bit,” he grinned. Padme playfully slapped him.

“Keep it up and you won’t be able to walk either, but for a very different reason.”

“You wouldn’t,” he smirked.

“Try and stop me, my love,” Padme challenged.

“I will,” he tossed her onto the bed and leaped on her, tying her hands to the bed, “Try and hurt me now.”

She swung her legs and he managed to tie them to the footboard of his bed, “Now move, my sweet.”

“I could just bite you,” she growled.

“You could,” he grinned, “but you won’t. I love you, my queen,” he leaned down and kissed her, using the Force to undo her legs. When he felt her really get into the kiss he used the Force to undo her hands, which immediately moved to his face and hair. “Padme,” he breathed, “will you marry me?” Padme groaned and kissed him hungrily, pulling at his clothes.

After a marathon lovemaking session, she curled up against him, “Yes, Obi-Wan; in case my actions over the last couple of hours weren’t clear.”

“They were,” he gasped, trying to find his breath. “I wanted to have a ring, but I haven’t had time to go shopping yet.”

“I understand,” she kissed him sweetly, “no pressure, my love. Take your time.”

“Do you want kids, Padme?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “I always have. I love kids. They’re so honest. Not like the people I’m used to working with,” Obi-Wan opened his mouth and she interrupted him, “you are an exception, my love. Now sleep, we have things to do tomorrow,” she caressed him, “lots of things.”

“I know,” he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night,” she kissed him and laid her head down next to his, closing her eyes.

Morning was a blessing for the couple. Obi-Wan woke feeling calm and peaceful; looking down, he knew why. Padme just had an effect on him. He caressed her cheek, she was gorgeous when she slept. Well, anytime during the day really. But in the morning, her eyes closed, she seemed almost angelic. “Are you going to stare at me all morning?” She was mumbling, but her words were clear.

He chuckled, “Perhaps. You’re beautiful; sometimes I just like to watch you.”

“You sound like a stalker,” she opened her eyes and smiled, “lucky for you I’m in love with you.”

“Indeed,” he grinned. He leaned down and kissed her, “Good morning, my love.”

“It certainly is,” she smirked.

“You know, I’m feeling very horny right now,” he stroked her.

“I know you are,” she laughed, “I’ll make love to you on one condition.”

“What?”

“You forgive Mace and Yoda.”

He sighed, “Well, I guess I can do that.”

“In that case, we’re talking too much,” Padme grinned and pulled him in to a deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

  
Author's notes: This is the last of what I have so far. Enjoy!  


* * *

Since neither had a morning meeting, they went to the Fountains. Padme had found one long ago that was just like a waterfall from her home of Naboo and she enjoyed sitting by it. He sat with her, “Maybe the next time we’re in the area, we should go visit the waterfall on Naboo you loved so much.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled. She leaned over to kiss him, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Loving me,” Padme answered, looking serious.

“How could I not?”

She sighed, “The Force has been very gracious, giving you to me. I must have done something to deserve it, and whatever I did I am glad that I did it.”

“Someone’s waxing poetic right now,” he grinned.

“I’ve been thinking about things lately, Obi-Wan.”

“Like what?”

“Our future,” she caressed his cheek, “what it holds for us. Whether we’ll be allowed to do what other couples get to do.”

“Like get married?”

“And other things,” she answered, turning to stare at the waterfall.

“Like what, Padme?”

“Just forget it, Obi-Wan,” she stood up and walked around to the other side of the waterfall. Frowning, he got up and followed her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Did you mean having a family?” His hands caressed her abdomen gently and she felt herself lean back into his safe embrace. “How far along?”

“Three months,” she answered, turning in his arms and burying her head in his strong chest as the tears fell.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t know until after our…our breakup and then…I couldn’t tell you.”

“I think we’ve got all this backwards,” he smirked, “I mean, I’m a Jedi so I’m not sure but I think that usually people get married and then have kids.”

“We’re special,” she sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. But we’ll figure something out.”

“I just….I don’t want to lose you. Or our child.”

“Padme, you won’t,” he promised. “I’m not going anywhere. And neither, my queen, are you.” 

“Obi-Wan…”

“I promise you, my love. I will not leave you.” She enjoyed his embrace. Padme believed him, she really did. But she didn’t understand why everyone had to make it so hard for them. Around noon they returned to his apartment and had lunch together. “Padme,” Obi-Wan took her hand in his, “I love you. And we will make this work. I know we will.”

She nodded. She trusted him, and his words, but she knew how much it was stacked against them. But she would fight for him. She always would. She hugged him and kissed him, “I have to go now, my Jedi protector.”

“I know, I have to plan battle strategies and meet with some of the generals via holo-phone. They’ve created a War Room for me,” he kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug, “I’ll see you for dinner?”

“Of course,” she smiled up at him, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he pulled away, “now get out of here. Otherwise you won’t leave,” he walked her out to her speeder, smiling at Captain Panaka, “I’ll have you to myself later.”

“Yes you will,” she grinned, kissing him once more.

“Fly to the right, Atelia.”

“Master I don’t…”

“Do it,” he ordered.

“Here we go,” she did as he said, managing to avoid a ship and taking down several. “Very well done, Master.”

“Well I can’t take all the credit,” Obi-Wan smirked. “Take care of the stragglers and return to the base, my Padawan. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Give my best to Padme, Master,” she said, “Signing off now.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He missed having Atelia around. She had become a major part of his life, nearly as much as Padme. But she was doing an excellent job abroad, fighting the Separatists. He trusted her, and she trusted him. That made their working relationship great. He called up other generals, going over battle strategies and plans. 

Finally, at around 6pm, he was finished. Obi-Wan stretched and exited to the training room, sparring with one of the laser droids for a bit before Mace entered. “Obi-Wan, I’m sorry. I was trying to help you and I ended up hurting you. But you’re a good friend, and I did mean well, I promise.”

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned to Mace, “I know you did,” he panted, “I…” he thought of Padme, “I forgive you,” he said.

Mace smiled, “Thank you,” he said, “You’re a good man, Obi-Wan.”

“Padme’s pregnant,” Obi-Wan said.

“What?” Mace stared at his friend in wonder, “Ho-wh-whe…”

“Three months,” the Jedi Master said, a smile gracing his face, “she found out only recently, but she was afraid to tell me.”

“Congratulations, my friend,” Mace said. “But how will you make this work?”

“I don’t know. But I will,” Obi-Wan answered, his face set in determination. “We will somehow make it work.”

“I hope you can, Obi-Wan. I like Padme. I think she’s good for you.”

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged him, “I need to head home for dinner, but thank you, Mace.”

“If you ever need anything, I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan smiled and left the training room. 

Back in his apartment Padme walked into the bedroom and removed her senatorial robes, hanging them back up in the closet. She was glad that the Senate had no meetings over the weekend. That would give her time to be with him. If he was available. She wasn’t so sure he would be, being a general now. She exited to the living room. She didn’t feel like cooking. She wondered if he’d like to as she turned on the television to catch news of the war. She received reports, being on the Senate. But it was nice to see more details and how the media was taking everything. 

Obi-Wan opened the door and snuck over to the couch carefully before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “There’s my beautiful queen,” he whispered.

Padme tilted her head back and kissed him, “Hello,” she smiled.

Obi-Wan tossed his cloak aside and leaped over the back of the sofa to sit down next to her, “How was your day?”

“Pretty good, I guess. Yours?”

“I missed you,” he leaned his head against her, “I fought a few battles by proxy with my generals, and then gave strategy and battle plans for a few others.”

“Sounds like your day was better,” she teased, turning off the television.

“Barely,” he muttered, stretching, “I don’t want to cook tonight. How about we go out or order out?”

“We’re allowed to go out to dinner?”

“About as much as we’re allowed to make a baby and get married,” he smirked. Padme just shook her head.

“Well if we’re continuing to break the rules, let’s go out.”

“We can visit a small diner. Dex will be happy to see me, and he’ll not fail to tease me about you.”

“So secretive,” she grinned.

“Oh shush,” he caressed her cheek, “come, let’s dress down. Need to be less obvious.”

They changed their clothes and exited the Temple to head down to one of the ‘bad’ sections of Coruscant’s Cloud City. He acted the part of gentleman, helping her out of the speeder as they entered the dingy diner.

“Obi-Wan!” Dex, a large humanoid alien, lumbered over, “Come in, my friend. So long since I’ve seen you!”

“I apologize Dex,” Obi-Wan smiled, “we’d like a table if you can spare one,” he indicated Padme next to him.

“So you’re the sweet little thing that caught his eye!” Dex led them to the back room and ushered them inside, “I have wondered many a time who it was that kept him away from me and so preoccupied.”

“I can’t apologize for that,” Padme smiled, “I am happy to be the center of his attentions.”

Obi-Wan blushed and held her chair for her as she sat down, “Menus, Dex?”

“Certainly, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He trudged out of the room, his heavy footfalls sounding as the door shut.

“I promise, the food is excellent.”

Padme just grinned, “Why the need to justify this? You wanted to come here.”

“And I’m regretting that already,” he mumbled. Padme laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

“I love you.”

“I’m lucky you do,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss her again. “Oh, and I did buy something for you today,” he pulled something out of his pocket, “Padme, I know you said yes so I won’t ask again,” he opened up a box to show her a diamond ring. She was surprised by the simple elegance of it. 

“It looks beautiful,” she felt her eyes tear up. He moved around the table to hug her. 

“Thank you for taking me, even with all the problems we face,” he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply, “Thank you for loving me.”

“You’re welcome,” she breathed, deepening the kiss. “Maybe we should get our food to go?” Her voice had dropped in tone. He grinned devilishly.

“Dex’ll forgive us,” he whispered, kissing her again. Dex returned at just that moment. Obi-Wan pulled away reluctantly, “Dex, can we get your best to go? Padme and I are…well we’re celebrating our engagement.”

“Happy to oblige,” Dex smiled, “I already told the chef to prepare it. I see how you’re looking at each other, I get it.” He shook Obi-Wan’s hand and said to Padme, “Make sure you come for breakfast soon. I’ll make you something special.” He grinned and took her hand, “Take good care of him, young lady. He’s an excellent man.”

“I know, Dex. I promise you, I’ll take very good care of Obi-Wan. He’s my knight in shining armor.”

“I’ll go check on your food. It should be ready by now. No charge, have a good night together,” the large alien smiled, “I have the feeling that this time together is a luxury and I want you to enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Padme stood and kissed him on the cheek, “thank you very much.”

They returned to the Temple and headed up to Obi-Wan’s apartment. They ate in relative silence, sitting at the dining room table and enjoying the sandwiches that Dex had given them. After they finished Padme picked up the containers and took them to the trash. When she returned Obi-Wan pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately, “Let’s make love,” he breathed.

“We do have alot to celebrate, don’t we,” she smiled.

“Yes,” he nodded, kissing her again.

“I think making love is an excellent idea,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom, “when is your first meeting tomorrow?”

“I’m free for the weekend, actually,” he laid her down on the bed, “They don’t want me working non-stop, so on the weekends the other masters will deal with any trouble that arises. I’m yours for two days.”

“That is the best thing you’ve said all day,” she reached for him and he lay down next to her, “now we have far too many clothes on.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

The weekend was spent enjoying one another’s company. Padme loved him so much. But there were two things that desperately needed their attention. She knew Obi-Wan would not do anything to intentionally go against the Order. That was part of what made him so wonderful. Padme took her responsibilities to Naboo as their senator very seriously, and Obi-Wan took his role as a Jedi the same way. Sunday afternoon, she finally approached the subject. “What are we going to do? I’ll be showing soon. And then there’s the matter of getting married,” Padme sighed, “Obi-Wan, what are we going to do?”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Meditation had not yet offered a solution. Maybe someone else could? “We need to talk to Mace.”

Mace was in the Fountains when Obi-Wan and Padme found him. He smiled at Padme, “Congratulations are in order, I hear.”

She grinned, “Thank you, Mace.”

“Mace, we need your advice.”

“I had a feeling you might,” he directed them to a small pond. He sat down on a boulder while Padme and Obi-Wan seated themselves on smaller rocks, “What’s up?”

“What should we do about our pregnancy?” The use of the word ‘our’ made both Padme and Mace smile at Obi-Wan. He was always happy to declare his responsibility and make it clear that he accepted any and all consequences.

“We’ve had only other Jedi, ever, that has broken the attachment rule and been married. And he was before my time. I think you two are good together, and everyone that knows you can sense the Force keeping you two connected and bonded. As Jedi we are bound to the will of the Force, and if it wants you two together then we cannot get in its way. When I see the two of you together, I feel the Force flowing around you in almost a protective way. Like an invisible shield.”

Padme took Obi-Wan’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers. She felt it too; that sense of being united as one despite the problems they had to face. And she could feel certain things about Obi-Wan. She could feel when he was happy, sad, angry….no matter how far apart they were. She realized for the first time that she could very well be Force sensitive. Or was it the child inside of her?

“Two children, inside you are there.”

“Twins?” Padme turned to see Master Yoda on his hovercraft coming toward them, “How can you…”

“Tell us much, the Force does. Come to see me about this, you did not,” he shook his head before looking Obi-Wan in the eye, “fearful of reprisal, are you?”

“No Master,” Obi-Wan shook his head as he turned to face the diminutive master, “I thought Mace would be a good place to start.”

“Hmph,” Yoda moved toward the boulder and climbed onto it, forcing Mace to sit down on the other side of Padme on a smaller smooth stone. “Knew this man, I did. Very loyal, was he. And powerful, as well. Grow into his powers with the Force, he did. Much like Obi-Wan. Unite him with a young woman, the Force did. Pregnant, she became. Frowned on this, the masters did.”

“What happened?” The two Jedi on either side of her were silent, both staring at Yoda with looks of incredulity and shock on their faces. Only Padme voiced the question, eager to hear the tale Master Yoda was trying to tell.

“Arguments, there were. Many arguments. Newly a Master, was I then. Rumors, we spread. Left the Order, was said. Truth, though, was much different. Married in secret, they were. Birth to a baby girl, they gave. Fearful and shamed, fled he did. To Naboo, he took his family. Return to the Order, he then did. Act as though nothing happened, he tried. Failed, he did.” Yoda closed his eyes and his ears lowered. Obi-Wan couldn’t believe it. Master Yoda appeared to be full of shame and regret in that moment. “Attacked, his family was. Wife, slayed by Sith she was. Baby girl, lived she did. Miraculous, said we.”

“How did she survive?” Padme asked. 

“Protected her, the Force did. Hid her, her mother did. Sensed danger before attack, she did. Found her, I did. Took her to Theed, I did. A home for her, I found. Strong Jedi potential, she had. Her father, return to her he eventually did. Trained her well, he did.”

“And then what happened?” Obi-Wan asked. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Guilt, we all felt. For safe they would be, their marriage had we approved of. Punished by the Force, we were. A second chance, have we now. Mistakes happen again, we cannot accept. Our blessing, give we must.”

“The girl’s father, did he get to raise her?”

“Too much like her mother, did she look. Attack, haunt him it did. Blame the Council, he did. Wrong, he was not but wallowing, help it did not. Face his daughter, he could not. Alone, Ryoo became.”

Padme’s head lifted and her eyes widened, “What was her name?”

“Adopted by the Thules, she was. Told about adoption she was not. For her protection, it was,” Yoda answered.

“Ryoo Thule? Are you sure?”

“Hand her to them, I did. Why, young Padme?”

“That’s my grandmother,” Padme answered. Obi-Wan and Mace’s jaws dropped.

Yoda simply smiled. Of course she was. That made sense to him. The Force was trying once more to do something, and was using Ryoo’s offspring to accomplish it. This bloodline, it was very strong. “Forgiveness, I must ask of you young Padme. Sorry, I have been for some time.”

Padme shook her head, “Master Yoda…do you know that she remembers you? I never put it together but she used to tell me about this little green Jedi that would come to her in dreams.”

“Visit her in her dreams, I often did. Worry for her safety, I did. Know that you were her granddaughter, I did not,” he shook his head, “Mistake, I made. Mistake the Council made. Fix it, we must. Permit your marriage, we will. Will of the Force, it is. Trump the code, Force always does.”

Obi-Wan brightened up at that. Padme leaned over and kissed his cheek. “My family will want a true wedding, Obi-Wan. They want to meet you,” she said.

“I don’t think I’m opposed to that,” he smiled, pulling her into his arms. “So we have permission to get married. Now what will happen when the babies are due?”

“Raise them here, you will. A larger apartment, we will arrange for you. Mace, do that you will.”

“Certainly,” he nodded. “I’ll get right on it.”

“Marry you, my honor it would be,” Yoda said.

“I can’t think of anyone else I would rather have unite myself and Obi-Wan,” Padme grinned.

“Call your family, you should. Enjoy your time together, you must. Wedding preparations, the council will handle.”

“Except for my gown. I already know what I want to wear that day. And what I want my soon-to-be-husband to wear,” she touched Obi-Wan’s chest gently, “let’s go call my grandma.”

The couple thanked Master Yoda multiple times, then headed off. Padme rushed to the holophone the instant they were back in Obi-Wan’s apartment. She called her grandmother as Obi-Wan’s arms slid around her waist. He kissed her neck. “We learned alot just now.”

“We did,” she waited as the phone tried to connect to her grandmother’s phone on Naboo. “I’m really excited, Obi-Wan. We get to be married! And…now we know why I’m so sensitive to the Force,” she added. His hands moved up to her stomach.

“Twins,” he whispered, “I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I wasn’t even ready for one, to be honest.”

“We’ll survive. We’re living in the Temple, Obi-Wan. It’ll be fine. Mace will find us a place to stay.” Finally the connection was made and the phone rang. 

It took two rings, but finally her grandmother answered, “Padme? How are you? Is something wrong?”

“No Grandma, everything is great. This is Obi-Wan,” he waved hello, “I’ve told you about him.”

“For over two years you’ve talked about him. He’s as handsome as you described,” she said. Obi-Wan blushed. “Why the phone call?”

“The Jedi Council has decided that we can get married! They’re going to give us a private ceremony here and I want you and Sola to come.”

“That’s wonderful! Your sister’s visiting with her daughters today, let me call for her,” She turned and yelled. Obi-Wan saw a significant family resemblance between Padme and her grandmother.

“I can leave if you like,” he whispered to her.

“Stay, I like you here,” she turned her head and kissed him, “just don’t hold my stomach like that, I don’t want them to know yet.” Obi-Wan slid a hand into her pants and she pushed him away, “Don’t tease me either.”

“Party pooper,” he grinned. His hands shifted as her sister came into view.

“Hi Sola!”

“What’s this about getting married to a Jedi?”

“They said we could,” her smile was infectious, Obi-Wan had to admit. “It has to be here at the Temple, which I’m okay with. I do want you all here though. Do you think you can come?”

“You think we all wouldn’t go to Coruscant to see you get married? Of course we will! Have you set a date?”

“We’re going to meet with Council to discuss it,” she explained, “tomorrow. As soon as we have a date, I will tell you. You all will love it here at the Temple. The Room of a Thousand Fountains will blow your minds. Bring bathing suits, we can go swimming in a waterfall just like that one we lived by when we were younger.”

Her grandmother and sister were grinning ear to ear, “Obi-Wan, are you allowed to speak or does Padme already have a leash on you?” Ryoo asked the question and now it was Padme’s turn to blush.

He laughed, “I can talk, but I wasn’t aware I had to say anything. I do look forward to meeting the two of you. And Padme’s nieces.”

“I want some more grandbabies,” Ryoo warned him, “particularly a little boy. It seems that the Thule women are doomed to only have girls.”

“I’m more than happy to work closely with Padme on producing grandchildren,” he grinned.

“A Jedi with a sense of humor,” Sola said, “and he’s hot too. Padme, you have all the luck. I should have been queen. Then I could have nabbed him.”

“He’s all mine,” she leaned up and kissed him, “so back off Sola. Your husband is a good man.”

“He is,” she nodded. “Your nieces will be very excited. So we’ll hear from you soon?”

“You will. I might also ask you to pick up a wedding dress for me. I like the Naboo garb so much more than the clothing on Coruscant.”

“We can get Obi-Wan a suit from Naboo too,” Ryoo offered.

Padme looked at Obi-Wan, considering it, “I’ll think about it. I’ll call you tomorrow once we’ve talked with the Jedi Council. Give my nieces kisses and hugs! Bye!”

“We love you Padme. Take good care of my little girl Obi-Wan,” Ryoo warned. Obi-Wan nodded and bowed to her. “You two take care of yourselves!”

“We will,” Obi-Wan said.

“Bye Grandma,” Padme said. With a final wave the transmission was cut. Padme sighed and relaxed into his arms, “you know since my grandma is a Jedi she’ll be able to tell when she sees me that I’m pregnant.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “We’ll have to figure out how to tell her before she senses it. Perhaps I can mask that fact with the Force until she is told.”

“She never told me she was a Jedi.”

“She was never in the Order, but she was trained to control the Force. I would imagine that she has never thought it appropriate. Or maybe she fears you asking why she didn’t save your parents,” he offered. Padme nodded. “You’ll be showing soon with twins. You’re so petite,” his hands moved over her body gently, “that you’ll be very large by the time you’re due.”

“That’s true. We need to push for a wedding soon,” she leaned up and kissed him, “How about in the next month?”

“Sounds good to me,” he grinned. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Yes,” she pulled him to the bedroom and pulled out their swimsuits. Obi-Wan took her hand and they headed down to the Fountains and to the changing rooms. Many of the padawans were around, jumping off of the tops of waterfalls and down into the pools below. Obi-Wan remembered fondly his own days off when he could go play with his friends. The padawans waved at Obi-Wan as the couple walked past.

He called out, “Is this the area you’re staying in?”

“Yes Master Kenobi,” one of the young male padawans said. “The larger waterfall over on the North side we’re staying away from. It’s too high to jump off of, even with our powers in the Force.” 

“Good to know, we’ll head over that way then,” he entered the changing room for the men. 

She exited to find Obi-Wan changed already. He inhaled sharply as he looked at her in her bikini. “You look so sexy,” he whispered.

Padme smiled and walked over to him, her hand running down his chest, “So do you, my love.”

“This way, the padawans aren’t over at this one waterfall,” he took her hand and they walked together up a trail toward the far side of the massive atrium. Padme had never been this way, which surprised her. She and Obi-Wan came to the Fountains often. Aside from it being his favorite room, there was a waterfall here which was exactly like one on Naboo near the lake house her grandmother had raised her and her sister.

“Obi-Wan, how come you’ve never taken me this way before?”

“The Fountains is a huge room, Padme. Surely you’ve noticed that? This waterfall is the furthest from the door; most folk don’t go out here. We’ll have lots of privacy.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said. Obi-Wan swallowed. 

Eventually they arrived in front of a large waterfall with a massive lake in front of it. The water was crystal clear. Obi-Wan dove in immediately. He popped up and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Padme liked the water droplets hanging onto his chest. He looked sexier like that. She slid into the water and swam over to him, locking her arms around his neck, her head against his chest, “I love you,” she sighed.

“You’ve been really horny lately,” he said, “I love you, Padme. But why so much sex lately?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Just curious,” he said. Padme looked down. Obi-Wan pulled her against him and kissed her forehead, “Talk to me, my love.”

“Truthfully, I just…I still feel guilty about breaking up with you like that.”

“Padme, you could have done a better job breaking up with me. But regardless, we’re together now. You left because you believed you were doing what was best for me. I can’t be upset with you for that,” he caressed her cheek, “don’t blame yourself anymore. We’re getting married, we’re having twins,” his other hand caressed her stomach, “you have nothing to feel guilty for. I don’t blame you, you shouldn’t blame yourself.” He hugged her tightly.

“You’re so good, Obi-Wan. Thank you,” she kissed him sweetly, “time for some fun. These moments will be very rare to non-existent soon.”

“I agree,” he pulled away and climbed up to the edge of the water, climbing out and climbing up an outcropping of rock to dive into the water. Padme watched, a smile on her face. She was so proud of him. And he was right, she needed to quit blaming herself and trying to use sex to get him to forgive her. Obi-Wan was too noble to treat that way anyway. He could not be bought. He snuck up behind her while she was thinking, then lifted her up.

“Obi-Wan?!” She looked down at him, “Put me down!”

“Okay,” he grinned. He tossed her into the water, then swam over and kissed her, “That’ll teach you to pay attention,” he smirked.

“I’m soaked now.”

“Yes you are,” he nodded. He pulled her into his arms, “What were you thinking about?”

“You, me,” she tilted her head, “our relationship.”

“That would explain the smile,” he kissed her gently, “so checking me out while I was diving into the water led to thinking about us?”

“You caught me staring at you,” she blushed. He pulled away and swam under the waterfall. Padme followed him. Behind the waterfall was a small cave, just big enough for two people. He climbed in and she joined him. He held her, “This is a nice little surprise.”

“I first found it when I was a youngling. I liked to come here to just escape.”

“Master Yoda has talked to me before about what you were like as a child. He said you were very shy, very quiet.” Obi-Wan nodded. She smiled, “Did you know he has an album full of pictures of us?”

“Really?” Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise.

“He told me he likes looking at them. That it reminds him that the Dark influence he feels will pass, that there’s a reason for it.”

“That’s reassuring,” he leaned his head back against the rock. Padme shifted so that she was straddling him and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss before pulling away, “I am so scared about becoming a father.”

“That’s what worries you? You’ll be a great dad,” she kissed his jaw, “you have nothing to fear, Obi-Wan. We’ll make mistakes, sure. But all parents do. We just have to love them and do our best.”

“You’re so certain.”

She placed his hands on her stomach, “Tell me what you sense.”

He closed his eyes and focused. Padme closed her eyes and relaxed against him. He felt so good. Finally his blue eyes opened and Padme looked up at him, “I sense calmness, joy, laughter…And goodness.”

“Hold to that, Obi-Wan,” she smiled, “that is what our children are sending us. What the Force is giving us.”

He smiled and she kissed him, “Catch me,” she escaped his grip and leaped into the water. He got up and followed her, laughing. 

They swam and played for several hours before finally climbing out of the pool. “You look hot like that,” he said, admiring her body. Her suit was soaking wet, and it gave him a very nice view of her body as it clung tightly to her body. “Very sexy,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. 

“Well if I don’t change all those padawans will be getting a view reserved for you,” she said.

“I don’t like that,” he said. The padawans were entering puberty. He didn’t want Padme to become fodder for their fantasies, “I could go get you a towel,” he offered. She smiled at him. He was such a gentleman.

“Swimming, you two?” Mace came down the trail, a bundle tucked under his arm. He removed the bundle and tossed Obi-Wan two towels. Obi-Wan wrapped one around Padme quickly.

“Thank you Mace,” she smiled.

“You’re quite welcome, Padme,” he smiled at her. “Yoda wanted me to invite the two of you to dinner, told me you would be here. I figured I’d bring towels, since the padawans emptied the changing rooms of them earlier.”

“When’s dinner?”

“In an hour.”

“We can be ready by then,” she nodded. 

“Excellent. Come to my room,” he said, walking back toward the trail, the couple following him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

  
Author's notes: Whoops, sorry. I'm back, and here's some more!  


* * *

The next morning Obi-Wan showered and dressed alone. The Senate had called an early morning meeting, making Padme get up at a little past 6am to be at the Senate by 7. He hoped that it didn’t last too long. As he was leaving for the Council at 9am he ran into Padme coming in, “I just need to get out of my senatorial robes and we can go.”

“Well I’ll be late if I stay any longer,” he said.

“Five minutes, if I’m not done you can go.” Obi-Wan didn’t really want to leave her alone there. She seemed agitated. So he nodded as she removed her robes and went to slide on some clothes from Naboo. Fortunately, she was fast. Still, the couple ran to the elevator, taking the time it took to rise to the top to catch their breath. They entered the room together.

“Good morning,” Padme said to them.

“Congratulations, offer we must,” Yoda said, hovering over to the couple, taking Padme’s hand in his, “our future, you hold in your hands.”

“Well, belly,” Mace grinned. Padme smiled broadly. Obi-Wan’s arm wrapped around her and directed her toward his chair. She sat next to him in the slightly oversized chair. They fit together snuggly, and finally Padme shifted so that she was sitting in his lap.

“We’re very grateful for the wedding,” Obi-Wan said.

“My family wants a date so that they can come,” Padme spoke up. “They’re very excited. They haven’t met Obi-Wan yet.”

“When do you two want to get married?” Master Plo Koon asked.

“In the next month so that my pregnancy doesn’t show. I want to tell my family face to face, not wait until I’m huge since I’m carrying twins,” she said. Obi-Wan nodded.

“We could arrange a ceremony in the Room of a Thousand Fountains,” Master Kit Fisto said. “I know it is Obi-Wan’s favorite room in the temple, and the scenery is quite nice.”

“We would like that,” Obi-Wan nodded.

“At the door, Jerex Zatoq and Aayla Secura are,” Yoda suddenly said. “Grant them entry, we should.” The doors opened to reveal a young human man and a Rutian Twi’lek. Obi-Wan smiled and stood, setting Padme in his seat. 

Aayla ran and leaped into his arms, “Congratulations!” She hugged him tightly, “I’m so thrilled for you, Obi-Wan.” She saw Padme stand up behind him, “You must be Padme. I’m Aayla Secura. Obi-Wan and I are old friends,” she ignored the other woman’s outstretched hand and hugged her, “You are very lucky,” the Jedi said. Padme smiled.

Jerex crossed to Obi-Wan, hugging him, “When were you going to tell me?”

“When you got back from your mission,” Obi-Wan answered. “Speaking of which, why are you here?” 

“Finished early,” he said. “Aayla just got back too. Our padawans heard from their friends and we had to find you. Congratulations, my friend.”

Jerex moved to Padme, “How did Obi-Wan land a sexy lady like you?”

“Jerex!” Both Obi-Wan and Aayla scolded him. Jerex merely grinned.

“He did save my life,” Padme teased, “and for a sheltered queen in her teens, he was quite the sex idol,” she winked at Obi-Wan. She knew he knew how attracted she was to him. Whenever they made love, her hands caressed every inch of his body. Simply giving him a massage was enough to make her horny and eager for him. The twinkle in his eye showed his understanding.

He looked at his friends, “We were planning our wedding, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course we don’t,” Jerex said as a chair moved into the room and he sat down in it, Aayla sitting next to him. “Let’s continue.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Padme fought back a laugh and pulled Obi-Wan to her, kissing his cheek and whispering, “Relax, my love. They mean well.”

“You don’t know them as well as I do,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I think that might be a good thing,” she pecked him on the lips and pushed him into his seat, sitting on his lap as the Masters began to talk about what they thought would be best for the wedding.

After the meeting with the Council, they decided to recess for a bit; mostly to get Aayla and Jerex out. Obi-Wan went to talk to his friends while Padme went into the next chamber to call her grandmother and sister. When he had finally convinced Jerex and Aayla that they could join himself and Padme that night for dinner they left. Relieved, he snuck into the chamber to see Padme end the communication with her sister, “They’re really excited,” she said before turning around. 

“Well we are too,” he pointed out.

“But we know everything,” she kissed him sweetly on the mouth, though she slid her tongue against his lips. “They don’t know the rest.”

“I would want to be married to you whether we were pregnant or not, Padme.”

“I know, Obi-Wan. And I would say yes regardless of my pregnancy,” she hugged him tightly. “Something happened today at the Senate, my love.”

“What?”

“Chancellor Palpetine congratulated me on my pregnancy.”

“WHAT?” Obi-Wan immediately lowered his voice, “But only the Jedi know, and we all know the importance of keeping this quiet.”

“I know. And I haven’t told anyone at all. Not even Sabè.”

“Anyone with knowledge of the Force could tell. You’re not showing yet. So…” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened with the implications. “We have to tell the Council,” he opened the door and she joined him back in the Council’s room. “My fellow masters, we have a problem.”

“Problem, say you?” Yoda turned his head to the side.

“This morning an emergency Senate meeting was called. After it was over, Chancellor Palpetine wished me congratulations on my pregnancy.”

Mace immediately leaned forward in his chair, “But how could he know unless…”

“Sense the Force, he does,” Yoda said. “Powerful Sith, he must be.”

“But you sensed twins, he never mentioned twins,” Padme said.

“Your children are the product of a very strong, very honest Jedi of the Light. He might not be able to sense them because your children have cloaked themselves within you to keep themselves safe.”

“You mean they sensed danger when Palpetine approached me?”

“Make sense, it does,” Yoda nodded. “Protect themselves, and you, from his Sith powers.”

“If he knew who Padme’s children were…” Plo Koon began.

“He might try to kill her,” Mace finished, looking grim. Obi-Wan’s hold on his fiancée tightened at Mace’s words.

“Reveal himself foolishly, he has.”

“What did you say to him?”

“I said I wasn’t pregnant. It was the only thing I could think of to say. I was so shocked that he knew.” 

“Padme, would you object to a Jedi guard? Someone to watch over you when you are outside the Temple? Here you are safe and under our watch, but especially at the Senate….”

“I could…”

“No, Obi-Wan. You cannot,” Plo Koon shook her head.

“Clouded, your judgment is,” Yoda nodded in agreement.

“But…”

“Aayla Secura or Jerex Zatoq would be suitable guards, I think,” Mace said.

“Aayla Secura would be preferable. Jerex is a loose cannon sometimes,” Kit Fisto pointed out.

“I shall personally discuss it with her,” Mace said, standing.

“New development, we now have. Meditate, we should. Obi-Wan, return to your apartment with Padme, you must. Join meditation later, you will.”

“Yes, Master,” he bowed to Master Yoda and left with Padme. Mace followed them out.

“You will be safe with us, Padme. I promise you that,” Mace said, smiling at her before leaving.

“Do you think Mace has a crush on you?”

She shook her head, “We got to know each other better after…well you know.”

“Really?”

“He would call to check on me. I would tell him how much it hurt to be apart from you. How I could feel your heartbreak so far away. How I hated myself for what I had done to you. Your face that night…it haunted me every night we were apart. He would tell me it was all for the best and how you were doing.”

“I didn’t know,” Obi-Wan bowed his head.

“Obi-Wan, many men do find me attractive. But you never have to worry. I want you. I’m pregnant with your children. I love you and we both know that we need each other,” she took his hand as they neared their apartment. “I couldn’t live otherwise.” 

He opened the door for her and then followed, “It’s not even 10am. And we’ve already had a busy day.”

“If you want to go meditate…”

“I want you,” he leaned down and kissed her. Padme’s mouth automatically opened to him and her arms wrapped around his neck. They moved to the couch as his hands unfastened her clothing. She removed his belt and pushed his pants down. Padme’s hands moved to his hair, holding him to her as he removed her clothing. Obi-Wan shifted between her legs, moving his mouth to her neck. Padme groaned as he sucked on her neck. Obi-Wan’s tongue, she’d long ago realized, could be registered as a deadly weapon. He really knew how to use it. Padme melted into his touch. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to be all over her, all at once. He needed to protect her, and so long as Padme was underneath him, he could. 

“Obi-Wan, take your tunic off,” she begged, pulling at it. He sat up and let her pull it off. Her hands moved down his chest, “Much better,” she smiled.

He pushed her down underneath him again, “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” she pulled him to her and kissed him. But Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the tears that were coming and he pulled away from the kiss, his head shifting to her neck as they finally spilled forth. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to lose you, Padme. I-I can’t,” he shook his head and Padme suddenly realized why he’d initiated the passionate lovemaking session. He wanted to hold onto her.

“Obi-Wan,” her hands moved over his body, making small circles in his back. “I love you,” she whispered. “You won’t lose me. My soul is forever tied to yours. You know that. You know that I see no one else like I see you. And we won’t let Palpetine win,” she kissed the top of his head gently, “he won’t win, Obi-Wan. Our children will see to that.”

“They’re not even born,” he shook his head.

Padme sighed. She loved this man so much that it hurt. She could finally see how much he loved her, so much that he couldn’t stop himself from shaking in fear. “That’s what makes it easier, Obi-Wan. They will protect me from harm. Do you really think the Force would finally get the Council to unite us only to have you lose me so quickly?” 

He stopped the tears through sheer will. Padme did have a point. The Force was strong with their children, and they were ready to protect her. Otherwise Palpetine would have known she was having twins. “I guess that’s true,” he admitted. He looked up at her and she wiped the tears gently, “It’s just…if you’re here, with me, I know you’re safe. If you’re underneath me as we’re making love I know you’re safe. But out there,” he shook his head as Padme caressed his arm. “I need to not feel so attached to you.”

“Obi-Wan, I don’t think the Force will let us not feel attached to one another. But you needn’t worry. We’ll be okay, I know we will. Do you think Aayla would let him hurt me?”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “she would die before that would happen. Aayla takes her missions seriously.”

Padme just held him against her for some time and the couple settled into silence. She felt Obi-Wan relax and realized that he was meditating. “I want you to teach me how to meditate like you do,” she said when he finally moved again.

“Okay,” he nodded. “When I go to the meditation room you can join me,” he shifted so that he was lying on his side, Padme still in his arms, “how about we take a shower?”

“I like that idea,” she nodded. “I don’t want you to fear for me, Obi-Wan. That could lead to the Dark side.”

“I’ll work on that,” he promised. Padme sat up and he joined her. She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom, smiling up at him, “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, my strong Jedi,” she pulled him against her, “let’s do more than just shower.”

“I really love you,” he grinned. Padme laughed and pulled him to their bed, “You look so beautiful,” he said, leaning over her as she reached down to stroke him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

  
Author's notes: Here's another chapter:  


* * *

They ate lunch after their shower, which they finally got to, and then the couple went to the meditation room. Alone in the room, he spoke softly to teach her how to do the deep meditation that he would do. Padme followed his example and finally the couple meditated together. Afterwards he returned to the Council, while Padme went down to the Fountains. She wanted to walk around. 

Padme loved the Fountains room. She understood why her fiancée loved it too. It was very peaceful, and very calming. She walked along the trails, enjoying the atmosphere. It was so much better here than outside in the city planet of Coruscant. She missed Naboo, but this place worked for her. Well, Obi-Wan helped too. 

She heard a twig snap and turned to see Aayla Secura walking towards her, “I didn’t want to scare you, so I thought this might be easier,” she smiled. 

“I don’t scare easily,” Padme said.

“Obi-Wan mentioned that,” Aayla nodded, “I’ve just been assigned to be your bodyguard outside of the Temple. I’ll need to know your schedule, Senator Amidala.”

“Call me Padme,” she smiled. “No one here calls me Senator Amidala.”

“Soon it will be Senator Kenobi,” Aayla grinned. “I still can’t believe he never told us.”

“About the two of us?” Aayla nodded in response, “I wonder why….”

“Obi-Wan doesn’t talk about others out of turn. Even if we asked him, he’d probably play it down. My friend is the definition of noble.” Padme smiled at that. That was Obi-Wan.

“My calendar and appointment book are in our apartment, we’ll have to go there.”  
“That is fine.”

“Do you have a Padawan, Aayla?”

“I do,” she nodded, “she’s currently participating in a tournament that the Padawans have every year. Maybe with Atelia now a knight she has a shot.”

“Atelia is a very good Jedi,” Padme nodded.

“She had the best teacher,” Aayla admitted. “Most of us, we couldn’t hold a candle to Obi-Wan.”

They entered the apartment and Padme went to their bedroom to pull out her appointment book. She returned and she and Aayla went over it. “How long have you known Obi-Wan?”

“Over 30 years,” Aayla answered. “We were in the same class. All three of us were, Jerex, Obi-Wan and myself. We were very close.”

“Has my lover always been so noble?”

“He has,” Aayla nodded, “I always felt bad for him, actually. Jerex and I have casual sex occasionally, but Obi-Wan…he deserves a woman that won’t be with another. He’s too kind and gentle to have sex without meaning. He tried it, sure; but I think it had more to do with need than anything. He used to talk about this woman he met on a mission that he wanted to be with, but was too young. I know it was you; he was so pitifully sad. Then when the two of you began your relationship he seemed to have his spirits lifted. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him, Padme.”

“He makes me really happy too,” she smiled.

“I saw that in the Council room. You two are a good fit for one another. Do you have any meetings today?”

“I have a meeting tomorrow at 10am. Nothing today.”

“That’s good.”

Dinner with Aayla and Jerex went very well. Mostly because Aayla kept kicking Jerex every time he would say something inappropriate. Finally she leaned over and whispered something. Jerex behaved after that. Before they left Padme asked her what she said. “I just told him if he laid off teasing Obi-Wan that I would be available for some evening entertainment. Jerex doesn’t turn down sex,” Aayla smirked.

“Thank you. Obi-Wan is so easy to tease, I get very protective of him.”

“As you should. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, 9:30am.”

“Perfect.”

“Good night,” Obi-Wan said, “and take good care of my fiancée, Aayla.”

“I promise you, my friend. She could only be in better hands with you. And that’s not because of my security, but your devotion.”

Obi-Wan hugged her, “Thank you.”

“You two enjoy your evening. Let’s go, Aayla. I think we can squeeze in a training session.”

“I’m all for kicking your ass,” Aayla followed him.

Padme closed the door, “I like Aayla.”

“She’s pretty awesome,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Although she somehow got control of Jerex…”

“She told me that they’re intimate occasionally.”

“Well she did always have a crush on him,” Obi-Wan smirked. “I always thought she could do better. I like Jerex, he’s a very good friend, but he’s a bit of a…”

“An insensitive prick?”

“Yeah that,” he sat down on the sofa with her, “I have a meeting at 9am tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll have to see you off then,” she nuzzled his neck, “Hold me?”

“Of course,” he wrapped his arms around her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she sighed contentedly, “we should cuddle more.”

“I like the regular sex though.”

Padme laughed. She kissed his cheek, “We can do both, Obi-Wan.”

“That’s good,” he smiled, squeezing her tightly. “Do you realize we get married in less than 3 weeks?”

“My grandma is picking up my dress for me. I can’t wait to be Mrs. Kenobi.”

“I like the sound of that,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *New Chapter Up* What if Anakin was never an option for Padme? What if the Force and the Jedi had differing views about our favorite couple? What if Fate wanted them together so bad that no matter what anyone did, they could not be separated? What if the Force reinforced their love and their devotion, keeping them tied together?

  
Author's notes: Wedding time! I haven't written anything past this; after finishing this third chapter I've added, you're all caught up with my mind. I've got a cold right now so I'm more interested in reading my work than to actually write anything.  


* * *

Padme was both excited and terrified of seeing her family. She didn’t want them to know before she got a chance to tell them. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug, “Padme, it’ll be okay, I’ve got our children cloaked.”

“I know, but…I can’t help but worry,” she sighed into his embrace.

“Tomorrow we’ll be married and nothing else will matter,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she responded.

She watched as her grandmother, sister, brother-in-law, and nieces exited the ship. “What if the cloak moves?”

“It won’t,” he promised, relinquishing his hold on her only slightly as they walked toward her family, “and I should be the one who is terrified, not you.”

Padme laughed. He had a point. She pulled him toward them, letting go to hug her grandmother. Obi-Wan stood by patiently. “So good to see you!” She hugged them all, then moved toward Obi-Wan again, “This is my fiancée, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi,” Sola said, taking his hand.

“The pleasure is mine,” he smiled, “and please, just call me Obi-Wan.”

“I see you’ve taken good care of my granddaughter,” Ryoo said. Obi-Wan flushed but nodded.

“Let’s get you all settled in, then we can take you on a tour.”

They placed their things in one of the apartments that the Jedi had reserved for guests. Obi-Wan made sure to keep the cloak up around Padme, but it was becoming difficult with her nieces running all around him. He was losing focus. “There’s something that we need to tell you before we begin the tour,” Padme said. Obi-Wan dutifully wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on top of his, “we’re pregnant.”

“What?”

“Padme! That’s wonderful!” Sola hugged her sister. “How far along are you?”

“It’ll be four months next week,” she answered.

“Do the Jedi know?”

“Yes. And actually, we have to swear you all to secrecy. There is a Sith presence in the Senate, so no one outside the Jedi Order knows about the pregnancy,” Obi-Wan said. 

“It has to stay that way, for both my safety and our children’s.”

“Children?”

“We’re having twins,” Padme smiled. Ryoo hugged her, “I would have told you sooner, but I felt that telling you in person was the way to go.”

“Relax, my dear. It’s fine. I’m very happy for you,” she kissed Padme on the cheek, “twins, huh?”

“Yep,” she smiled. “Master Yoda sensed them.”

“So I have a chance at a great-grandson.”

“You do,” Padme nodded, taking Obi-Wan’s hand as they led her family out of their quarters and took them on a tour.

The next day Obi-Wan stood in front of a waterfall, watching as Padme approached him. The Jedi Council, Padme’s family, and Obi-Wan’s friends had been invited. But also there was Sabè, Jar Jar, and all of the padawans and Jedi knights and younglings that were at the Temple. Padme couldn’t believe the turn out. And all of them, save Sabè and Jar Jar, knew about her pregnancy. R2D2 beeped his approval. She was glad to see the droid there. Sabè had brought him. Master Yoda smiled at the young couple, “United, the Force wants you. Separate you, try we have. Work, it did not. Will of the Force, never to be doubted. A good match, this is. Strong Jedi, Obi-Wan is. Strong woman, Padme is. Our future, in your hands it is,” he smiled at Padme, “Obi-Wan Kenobi, take Padme as your wife, do you?”

“I do,” he nodded.

“Padme Naberrié Amidala, take Obi-Wan as your husband, do you?”

“I do,” she smiled.

“Join hands, please,” he said. The couple did as asked and he placed his small clawed hand directly over them, closing his eyes as a light glowed down to their joined hands. Obi-Wan smiled at her and she returned the smile. “The rings, please,” Yoda requested. Mace handed him the rings. “United by the Force, you now become. Stronger, your bond now is. Symbols of this bond, these rings are,” he handed one to Obi-Wan, “place it on her hand, you should.” He slid the ring on with ease, and Padme did the same to Obi-Wan. “Claim your bride, you now may,” he nodded. Obi-Wan grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. The volume of the applause was huge. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she kissed him again. “And now you’re mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” he smirked. 

The reception was not as small as the Council would have liked. But Obi-Wan was so loved and admired that they had to let it go; the Jedi understood what was going on. And they understood that they had to protect Padme and the children she carried within her from the Sith. The couple escaped to their new apartment to enjoy their wedding night. Hungrily they kissed, Obi-Wan pushing her against the wall as he removed his own belt and shirt, then unzipped her dress. “You feel so good,” he gasped.

“So do you,” her hand dug into his hair. “I love you so much,” she slid out of her dress as his mouth moved to her neck. Padme’s head fell back to give him better access.

“Let’s get to the bedroom,” he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him deeply. 

The next morning broke over the couple lying curled up together. Padme snuggled closer as she woke, enjoying his arms around her and his warm, fuzzy chest against her cheek. “I think last night might beat out our first night together.”

“You’re keeping score?” She was teasing him, but she saw his eyes light up. 

“Of course I am,” he smirked. “Let’s try to beat it,” he rolled on top of her. 

“I think I’m up for that.”

They showered together, then joined her family for breakfast. “I hope you all enjoyed your time at the Temple last night. We got…distracted.”

“It’s your wedding night, you should enjoy it,” Sola gently scolded her sister, “besides, we had fun. The padawans had a tournament and we got to watch. And Master Yoda very graciously spent his time with us, even took these three little monsters to play with the younglings.” 

“How would you like to go swimming today?” Obi-Wan asked the girls. They all nodded eagerly, “You can show them the waterfall, Padme.”

“Sola will like that,” she smiled and nodded, “do you have any meetings today?”

“Free, his day is,” Yoda said as he hovered over to their table with Master Windu, “take over his responsibilities, other masters are.”

“For the next few days, then it’s back to work. But that gives him some time to spend with your family.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said to them.

“Well loved by fellow Jedi, you are,” Yoda said, a smile in his eyes, “trusted and respected, you are.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who hasn’t respected him and liked him,” Padme smiled.

“Palpetine isn’t too crazy about me,” he smirked.

“For a different reason though, Obi-Wan.” He smirked. Padme loved his smile. He looked so sexy. She leaned up and kissed him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he responded, “and I get to see you in a bikini today,” his eyes lit up and Padme laughed. 

Padme and her sister and grandmother chatted briefly as they changed in the changing room. They both loved Obi-Wan, they admitted, and thought he was really good for her. She was glad to hear that. “He’s very humble, don’t tell him how you feel,” she warned. “He’ll just blush. And then I’m not responsible for my actions when he looks all cute.” Sola laughed. 

“He’s a very lucky man, Padme. I hope he knows that.”

“He does,” she nodded. Now all changed, they exited. Obi-Wan was waiting for her and inhaled when she exited. 

“You look so sexy,” he growled, pulling her to him. 

Padme’s hands moved over his torso, “I like my view too,” she leaned up and kissed him sweetly, “let’s go spend time with my family.”

“Yes dear,” he smirked, letting her pull him away towards the waterfall that reminded her of Naboo. “They’ll love this,” he wrapped his arm around her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she slid her arm around his waist, “your body is too perfect.”

“I’m not sorry for that.”

“Good, I don’t want you to be.”

Playing with Padme’s family really relaxed Obi-Wan. He felt very peaceful; more than even meditation could do. He played with his new nieces, tossing them into the water and helping them do backflips off of his shoulders. Padme looked on. He was so wonderful; and now her whole family could see it. She didn’t mind sharing him with them. She knew that her grandmother and her sister could see why he was so special. Why she would rave about him when she visited home. Padme loved spending time with her family, especially now that Obi-Wan was finally apart of that.

For dinner they all went to Dex’s diner. Aayla and Jerex joined them. Surprisingly, Jerex behaved himself. Padme was grateful, as she didn’t want him to leave her family with a bad impression. “So you’ve known Obi-Wan a long time?”

“Practically our whole lives,” Jerex grinned. “We used to train together, all 3 of us. Obi-Wan was the last to get a master though.”

“We almost thought we’d lose him to the Agricorps.”

“Agricorps?”

“Padawan hopefuls that don’t get chosen are sent to the Agricorps,” Obi-Wan explained. “Fortunately, Qui-Gon chose me before that could happen.”

“We would have lost an amazing Jedi had he not picked you,” Aayla smiled.

“I agree,” Jerex nodded, “we would have lost a good friend.”

“My life wouldn’t be as good without you,” Padme leaned over and kissed him, “Thank the Force that he chose you.”

“Imagine me not saving your life that first time,” he smirked, “you might not have lived.”

“Well not if they sent Jerex,” she teased. She’d come to know Obi-Wan’s friends in the past few weeks. Jerex wasn’t as bad as she’d first thought, but she liked giving him a hard time. And since Sabè had admitted to Padme that she had a bit of a crush on the cocky Jedi, she liked taunting him with that knowledge. Jerex had promised Obi-Wan that he would not treat Sabè like just a fling, and thus far he was avoiding her. But Jerex also admitted that she was attractive. Tonight Sabè had joined them for dinner. Padme assumed that her presence was the reason that Jerex behaved.

“If the Jedi can’t be in relationships, what do other Jedi do?”

“Casual encounters,” Aayla answered, “even with the same Jedi or person, if you want. But you have to be careful, and be sure that no feelings develop.”

“It’s not easy,” Jerex admitted, “especially when you see what Obi-Wan and Padme have.”

“But we manage it,” Aayla said. 

After dinner they headed back to Padme’s apartments to drop off her family before she and the Jedi returned to the Temple. Padme pushed Obi-Wan against their door, “I love you.”

“I know,” he kissed her sweetly, “I’m exhausted, my love.”

“Very well, I’ll use your body in the morning,” she pulled him to the bedroom, “hold me tonight, Obi-Wan. I want to be squeezed tight to you.”

“Something I’m more than happy to do,” he smiled, kissing her gently. The couple undressed and slid into bed, Padme getting as close to him as possible. They fell asleep, both smiling.


End file.
